


Pretty boy

by SadBwoiMikey



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Used, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Crossdressing, Daddy Frank Iero, Daddy Kink, Dom Frank Iero, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Fluff and Smut, Gangs, Lemon, Little Gerard Way, Loss of Virginity, Love, M/M, Masturbation, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Rimming, Sub Gerard Way, Virgin Gerard Way, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-01 08:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 29,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15138785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadBwoiMikey/pseuds/SadBwoiMikey
Summary: Gerard way is undoubtedly the prettiest boy in the whole of New Jersey, everyone wanted something to do with the innocent boy.Frank Iero is one scary mother fucker, being the leader of a mafia type gang he was born with a heart of stone, but what happens when he see's a flash of bright red and a smudge of pastel skirts walking to the local high school(A fic in which Gerard likes girls clothes and Franks daddy af)





	1. Prude

Its 6am and Gerard Way's alarm clock is screaming at him to wake up, groaning and throwing his covers off himself he slips out of the warm bed and makes his way upstairs to make some morning coffee, a tradition in the Way household is 'if you are the first one up, you must brew coffee for the house' Typically the red-haired boy is always the first one up, today brings no change. 

Gee sits by the slightly frosted over window with his mug safely cupped between both hands looking out onto the small garden, the grass is covered by a thick blanket of crunchy white snow and the sky is more grey than blue, most of the birds have migrated south for the winter but soft chirps from robins nesting in the bushes could be heard.

"Mornin' gee" Mikey grumbled as rubbing his tired eyes "Did you sleep alright?" His brother asked him, back turned pouring himself a cup "Yeah, did you?" He sighed, hopping off the windowsill "Yeah, not to bad" Mikey smiled, bringing his cup to his mouth "You should probably start getting ready for school, I know how long you take and I don't want to be late again" Gee chuckled, agreeing with his brother as he made his way back down to the basement. 

After picking out an outfit which consisted of a loose-fitting black flag shirt tucked into his pleated plaid pastel skirt, some black thigh highs with small white bows at the tops and some old beat up white converse he combed all the tangles out of his fire truck red hair, smiling at himself as he applied a small amount of lip gloss, he didn't need tons of makeup because his skin was already as flawless as the untouched snow and his eyelashes where already long and dark, he made his way back upstairs for one last coffee and a cigarette. 

Driving to school with Mikey was one of Gerard's favourite parts of the day, its kind of like 'the calm before the storm' because as soon as he would arrive at Belleville high he would be greeted with bitchy girls and douche-bag boys, sure there where a few perks of being popular, Boys would by him pretty things in hope to get a date with him and girls would save him the best seats in class in attempt to befriend him for his popularity, but these people had their ulterior motives, popularity, greed, lust e.t.c 

"I'll meet you at lunch gee" Mikey shouted down the crowded hallway before disappearing into a sea of hormonal teenagers. 

"Hey pretty boy" A voice from behind him spoke, Bert, great "Hey Bert" Gerard sighed, turning to face the grade A douche "How many times do I have to ask you out before you say yes, why wont you go on a date with me" The older boy whined, a trait that is 100% unattractive to Gerard "Bert, you know I don't date, get over it" he sassed, rolling his eyes into the back of his head "If I didn't know any better, id say your a prude, I bet you've never even kissed anyone" Being caught in a mood somewhere between shame and embarrassment all Gerard could do was look at the ground in frustration with blushed etched into his pale cheeks "Fuck off Bert, why don't you go stick your dick in a cupcake, fuck head" Gerards closest friend Ray appeared next to the smaller boy, his hair was full of bouncy curls, everyone called him 'fro' for obvious reasons, Gerard always thought Ray was cute "Whatever" Bert gave up and wandered out of the double doors "Come on man, were gonna be late" Ray smiled, intertwining his fingers with gee's, both boys ventured further into the school to their first lesson. 

Lunch rolled round eventually, Ray and Gerard made their way to their usual lunch table, meeting Mikey, Brendon and Pete "Gee, you look fucking great today" Pete winked, it wasn't unusual for Pete to flirt with Gerard, but Gerard felt comfortable around the other boy, even with his flirtatious demeanour he knew Pete would never try anything with him because between you and me, he's pretty sure Pete has a thing for Mikey "Thank you Pete" He blushed, taking a seat opposite his brother "So, what are you guys all doing tonight?" Pete addressed the group, being met with a hand full of different answers "C'mon my dudes, its Friday! there's this concert and I think we should all go, like, as a group or some shit" Pete spoke too fast and too much for Gerard to catch up, but he and the others somehow all agreed to go to Petes stupid concert "Don't worry guys, apparently its a real classy venue" Brendon winked, knowing that it was probably going to end up being a super dirty underground punk scene, littered with puke and piss, but as long as the atmosphere and music are good, then none of them would really mind. 

Lunch has come and gone and Gerard was now perched at the centre top of the bleachers, sketching out some ruff portraits, sometimes he would lift his eyes from the page and glance down to the field watching the class that he barely ever took part in, he would observe the girls and boys interacting with each other, being all coupley and cute. No one could understand why Gerad Way never dated, he could easily have anyone he wanted at this school, girls, boys, probably even teachers if he wanted, he just wasn't interested. 

He could see Mikey and the others walking across the field towards him, patting down his skirt and flattening it out he packed his books back into his bag and descended down to the pitch. 

"The guys are gonna come back with us to get ready for tonight, is that cool ?" Gerard just giggled and nodded "Duh, come on, I wanna get ready," Gee said picking up the pace to get to his car quicker "Shotgun!" Brendon yells, jumping into the passenger seat "Fuck, dude" Mikey groaned as his lanky figure was squished between Ray and Pete "So, what are you gonna wear tonight gee?" Brendon asked, making a wiggly eyebrow gesture "I'm not sure yet" He chuckled running his hand through his hair "Maybe something white?" He added. 

Hopping out of the car Gerard rushed down into the basement to pick out an outfit, deciding on a Pink and white checky skirt that stopped just about mid-thigh maybe even a little higher than that, some black fishnets and some light pink thigh high socks, he decided against wearing any form of heels because lets face it, Gerard liked to dance, and dancing in heels is impossible, he settled for a slightly cropped Misfits top and to finish the look he picked out a light purple/pink choker, which had the words 'Kitten' Wrote in silver sparkles at the front. Again he didn't bother with much makeup, only a slightly pink tinted sparkily lip gloss and a small bit of mascara to accentuate his already 'to die for' natural lashes, Finally happy with his appearance he accented the stairs to join his friends. 

Once he was stood in the doorway to the living room Ray was the first to look up, mouth agape and trying to will his eyes not to linger for too long "Dam, well don't you look pretty" Pete wolf whistled "Cute cute cute!" Brendon screeched "You're definitely gonna grab some attention tonight," Brendon added, Mikey softly said "You look really pretty gee" Before quickly turning his attention elsewhere, not wanted to be caught in a brotherly moment in front of his friends. 

After a few beers the boys decided to make their way to the venue, Mikey had said that the Band that would be playing are really close to being signed with Eyeball records, a label that Mikey was a part of, which is why they could always get into these bars without anyone checking for ID, so its a win-win for everyone. 

The Bar was surprisingly nice, it was upholstered with dark oak and dark red furniture, none of the boys had ever been to this particular venue and they were all shocked that a place like this was a part of the New Jersey underground punk scene "Who owns this place!" Brendon shouted over the music, earning a shrug from Mikey "Its real fancy, don't you think gee?" Pete asked, throwing an arm around the pretty boy "Yeah, dude look, there's even chandeliers" Gee pointed to the high ceiling, This place looked more like an Italian bar.


	2. Almost spiked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An older tattoo clad man come's to our favourite pretty boys' rescue

Frank sat at his booth, as he did almost every night, closing a deal with another cartel, he smiled with crinkled eyes as he watched the man up and leave from his seat, ordering himself another whiskey he cast his site out into his bar "Dude, the band I picked to play tonight are fucking insane, you'll love them" Franks best friend and right-hand man, Josh spoke looking out towards the stage "Dude, why are there kids here?" Franks eyes scanned the floor until they landed on a small group of what he assumed to be highschoolers "What the fuck, whats the point of having security when they don't actu-" Frank stopped abruptly when his eyes landed on what must be the most beautiful sight he had ever seen, Red hair, fishnets and pastel colours "Frank? " Josh laughed as his friend and boss came back to his senses "Well, kids will be kids, just keep a lookout for them, make sure they're ok" Franks sudden outburst of care slightly shocked the other man "Yeah yeah, of course," Josh coughed out before leaving the booth to get to the main floor.

"I got us all a round of beers," Pete said as he passed Gerard one "Thanks Pete" He smiled taking a seat on the outside of the booth next to Ray "Hey, does anyone know if this place does Karaoke ?" Brendon asked "No Bren, this is a fancy-ass bar dude, not some dingy Pub" Mikey scoffed, making quick work of his beer "Did you find out who owns this place? It's new, right? " Ray asked, directing his question towards Mikey "Yeah, Apparently its run by this Italian dude or some shit" he managed to say before hitting his own chest and burping rather loudly "Dude nice" Pete laughed, trying to match his burp.

After the group had finished their drinks Gerard had offered to get the next round in, he sat at the bar waiting to order when a familiar voice wormed its way into his ear "Hey pretty boy" He turned and looked straight at Bert "Hey Bert" He smiled, trying to be polite "I saw you over there with your friends, so I thought id get you a drink, I'm sorry about earlier, honestly, so think of this as an apology?" Bert put a fancy looking purple drink in front of Gerard before speaking again "I'll be over there maybe we can dance later?" Bert asked with hope in his eyes "Yeah, maybe, thanks for the drink Bert" Gerard waved him off before looking at the drink, just as he was about to take a sip a tattooed hand reached out and stopped the drink from touching his lips, swiveling around Gerard looked up at the man with a quizzical look "I really wouldn't drink that if I where you" his voice was low and ruff, Gerard thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest right there and then "Why's that?" Gerard asked as the man took a seat next to him "I watched that kid put something in it" Gerard watched his hand as he pointed to Bert who was looking straight at Gerard, suddenly the man who had warned Gerard made some kind of hand gesture to a security guard and Bert was being pulled out of the building, this was when Gerard had the first opportunity to look at this man, and he was not disappointed.

The man was wearing tight black jeans and an old iron maiden shirt, compleat with a beat-up leather jacket over the top, he had tattoos all over his hands and Gerard could see some on his neck too, he could only imagine how much more ink littered his body, he had green hazel flaked eyes that looked as if he was trying to work out Gerard, when the young boy realised he had been staring at the other man for far too long he quickly looked away "Thank you, for that" Gerard spoke, looking at the purple drink in front of him "Any time, I won't except that kind of behaviour in one of my establishments" Gerard looked back over to the man with a look of confusion on his face "You own this place?" he questioned, looking around the venue "Yeah, I do" the man smiled down to the pretty boy "I'm Frank" he greated the young boy "Gerard" He smiled "So, Gerard, I can't help but notice you dont exactly look old enough to be here" Frank could see Gerard visably gulp "Now I think about it, neither do your friends" He said pointing to the booth where mikey and the others sat totally oblivious "I-ugh, well-ugh" Gerard couldnt think of a single thing so say "My brother!" Gerard eventually said "My brother, he's a promoter for eyeball records, we're here to see the band"Gerard's voice was barely above a whisper as he made eye contact with Frank, who sat with an amused face "Ahh, I see, well, maybe I could let you off this one time" Gerard looked back up at Frank "Really? Thank you! " Gerard smiled at the older man "Maybe when you're finished with you tables next round of drinks you could come and keep me company?" Frank smirked as the bartender placed a tray of beers in front of Gerard "Yeah! I mean... sure " Gerard sent a shy smile his way "My booth is over there, come over when your done" He spoke before walking away.

"Gee, You were gone for ages man" Mikey spoke as Gerard placed the tray of beers onto the table "Yeah, turns out Bert was trying to spike me," Gee said calmly whilst taking a sip of his beer, the other went deathly quiet before Pete spoke up "Excuse me, what" His tone was confused "I said that Bert tried to spike me, he gave me a drink and said he apologised for being a dick to me earlier and it turns out that it was spiked" he shrugged, taking baby sips from his beer "Wait, so, you're like, on drugs now?" Ray asked, looking at Gerard, Mikey sat there, his jaw was clenched and his knuckles where strained white from the way he was gripping onto the side of the table "Mikey, chill out, Frank saw what Bert did and kicked him out" A few seconds ticked over "Who the fuck is Frank" Mikey asked, still slightly tight-jawed "He's the owner of this place" Gee smiled to himself, looking down to his beer "Dude, whats he like?" Brendon asked "He's really nice, like, wow" Gee smiled down at his feet whilst a blush crept up his neck "Awwww, Geee has a crushhh" Brendon sang, earning a small smack on the arm from Mikey "Do not!" Gerard argued, with a spreading blush.

After the round of drinks, everyone stood from the booth and made their way towards the stage, well, everyone except Gerard who fell back behind the group and who slowly made his way towards Frank.

"Hey" he greeted, taking a seat opposite the older man "Hey, I'm glad you took me up on my offer" Frank smiled "Well, you are pretty much my knight in shining armor, if it wasn't for you I'd probably be passed out in the back of Bert's truck" Gee laughed nervously, looking down to the floor "You know, I have a few connections, if you wanted I could make it certain that he never so much as looked in your direction ever again" Even though Frank was deadly serious Gerard still laughed "but then again, I guess there's a lot of boys who hit on you" Gerard sent him a shy nod "Ah, there's no need to get all shy on me now, I'm not scary am I?" Frank chuckled eyeing up Gerard, who sat there fiddling with his skirt "So, tell me about yourself" the older man smiled "Well, I'm super into pastel fashion but I love the punk scene, I'd love to be in a band one day" Gerard had never felt more nervous than he did whilst talking to Frank, he'd never felt an attraction like it, he'd only known Frank for what... half an hour? And he already felt so safe around the older man "I go to Belleville high, and I love art" Gerard could feel himself slowly feeling more relaxed "Ahh, Belleville high, I went there too, but that was quite a while ago" Frank's ruff voice spoke.  
"So what do you do?" Gerard asked, Frank quickly changed the subject to which Gerard found slightly suspicious but he rolled with it.  
The set was halfway over and the pair were still sat talking to each other, in the thirty minutes that they had been talking Gerard had managed to drink 3 more beers and he's started to feel slightly tipsy. 

"So, I know you must hear this all the time, but you are the prettiest boy I've ever seen" Frank was a few whiskeys in and he was also feeling a little buzzed "you really think so?" Gee blushed, chewing the inside of his cheek "definitely" Frank smirked, reaching falward and resting his hand on Gerard's upper thigh, gee had to stifle a moan and pretend he was clearing his throat, but Frank caught on "your to sweet" Gerard blushed as Frank began to circle his thumb on Gerard's leg "come sit next to me sugar, looks like my friends are on there way over" Frank pointed towards a guy with purple hair and a smaller boy who was wearing a skirt similar to Gerard's "I can go if you'd rather" Gee blushed "No, you'll stay, at least until this set is over, if your ok with that" frank smiled "I like your company, Kitten" Frank winked, making a mental note of Gerard's choker, by this point Gerard was blushing crimson and he had a slight 'growing' situation going on downstairs as he took a seat next to Frank "Josh, Tyler, meet Gerard" Frank politely introduced Gee to the two men "it's nice to meet you" josh smiled, however Tyler didn't say anything "Tyler, don't be rude" Josh frowned down at the other boy who shyly looked up at Gerard "hi" he quickly spoke, nuzzling himself into joshes side "see, it wasn't that hard was it" josh smiled down before Tyler started talking again "That's a really pretty skirt! I like your hair too!" The way Tyler spoke was very childish but Gee couldn't help but latch onto it "Thank you! I really really like your skirt too" Gerard flashed Tyler a grin, showing of his baby like teeth "well it looks like you two will get along just fine" Frank chuckled "Me and Ty just wanted to pop over and say goodbye, it's already way passed Tyler's bedtime" Josh smiled down to the younger boy who was contently pressed up against Josh, eyes dropping down to the table with his thumb in his mouth "Well, I'll see you guys soon" Frank waved both boys off as they made their way to the exit. 

"So, what their deal?" Gerard asked, obviously referring to the way those two men acted around each other "Well, Tyler is Joshes little" Gerard's eyebrows were knitted together in a quizzical manner "You know, Dd/lb? Daddy dom, little boy?" Frank added, Gerard was still confused "Aww, well aren't you just the most innocent little kitten I've ever laid eyes on" If anyone ever asked Frank he would have told you that Gerard straight up purred to that comment. 

The two sat and talked for the duration of the bands set, because the music got increasingly louder Gerard was pretty much sat on Franks lap as he talked to him about almost everything and anything, it seemed that Frank just wanted to know everything about Gerard "Seem's like the set is over" Frank whispered into Gee's ear, sending a sharp wave of goose bumps and chills from the top of his neck all the way down his legs "I could, stay for a little while longer" Gee choked out, not wanting to leave Frank just yet "It looks like your friends need you" He pointed towards the stage where he could see Brendon, Pete and Ray all hopelessly stumbling all over the place and clinging onto each other whilst singing 'Friday' by Rebecca black "Oh Christ" he couldn't see Mikey in the crowd, Frank snaked his arm around the smaller boy, grazing his fingers up and down Gerard's pale fishnet clad thigh, enjoying the attention he sighed and leaned into the older mans touch "Can I see you again?" Gerard whispered, looking up at Frank from behind his long eyelashed "Of course Kitten" Frank smirked as he wrote his number down on a napkin, passing it to Gerard "Why don't you give me a text when you get home" he smiled and Gee nodded "Good boy" Frank praised and Gerard blushed once more smiling to the ground. 

It wasn't till Gerard turned his eyes back onto the main floor that they locked with Mikeys own, Gerard hadn't known how long Mikey was watching Frank and himself interact but by the way his teeth were locked together and his eyebrows were knit together somewhere between anger and confusion he could safely come to the conclusion that he'd been watching the two for a while "Why don't you run along now, your friend over there doesn't look too happy" it was hard for Gerard to pay any attention to what Frank was saying when he was basically talking an inch away from his neck, Gerard could feel his warm oaky breath skim over Gerard's pale flesh and it was driving the younger boy insane "That's-ugh my brother, Mikey" Gerard stuttered "Is he very protective of you?" Frank asked, tracing his hand up and down Gerard's side whilst maintaining full eye contact with Mikey who stood on the other side of the bar "Yeah, it's just, I get a lot of attention from Asshole guys and he looks out for me" Frank chuckled "Well, i hope you don't think I'm an asshole" He whispered close to Gerard's ear, the pretty boy just giggled in response "Well, it was nice meeting you Frank, but I should probably go" Gerard smiled as he stood up from the booth "Well, you have my number, and ill be waiting for a text" Frank slid out of the booth too, Gerard looked at him for a few seconds before standing up on his tiptoes and planting a soft kiss to the tattooed mans left cheek, before blushing and making his way towards his friends, Frank would be lying if he said that he didn't savor the image of Gerard walking away from him. 

"Who the fuck was that old ass man Gerard" Mikey harshly whispered "Mikes, chill out, that was Frank" he began "and he's not an 'Old ass man" Gerard air quoted "He's 28" Gerard corrected "Gee! he's way too old for you !" The conversation quickly died when the other three boys stumbled over to them "Ayyyoo, Moookeyy! that band was fucking dope dude!" Pete grabbed Mikey and pulled him as the five of them made there way out of the bar, Gerard quickly glanced over at Frank, who was already staring back at the younger boy, sending Gerard a quick wink before he was quickly pulled out of the building by a rather drunk Brendon.


	3. Platonic Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's better than this? Guys being dudes... Extremely gay dudes

Whilst the boys all walked back to the Way house Gerard thought about Frank as he held the napkin with Franks number gently in his pocket. The cold New Jersey air was starting to make Gerard shiver, which Ray instantly picked up on "Gee, you're freezing" Ray did his best not to slur his words "No, I'm fine, honestly" but it was to no avail because Ray had already slipped his jacket off and placed it gently over Gerard's soft shoulders "Thank you Ray" Gerard smiled, leaning into Rays side.

"Yo Mike's, where are the Dons?" Brendon asked falling into the house "Our parents went away on a "Couples vacation" apparently" Mikey mimicked "Ohh, you know what that means" Pete winked, earning himself a death glare from Mikey "Shut up Wentz" 

Once Gerard got into the house he made quick haste in grabbing his phone and punching Franks number into it, quickly sending him a text: 'Hey, its Gerard, I got home safe' 

"Gee, do you wanna watch a movie with us?" Ray asked carrying a pile of snacks to the basement whilst Pete tried to carry two crates of beer, two bags of chips and three movies, ultimately failing and dropping the chips "Pete! Not the chips! why the chips!" Brendon screamed, falling to his knee's and fake grieving for the snacks "Seriously, just grab the chips Forehead fucker" Pete laughed, rolling his eyes. 

The guys made there way down into Gerard's room, it was normal for them all to sleep in the basement because its the biggest room, with sofas, an en-suite a bed and a mattress on the floor, Gerard's room was littered with posters and comics, its not what you would have thought whilst observing the pretty boy because his room is such a mess "You guys set up the movie, I wanna put something more comfortable on" Gerard smiled before picking out his sleeping clothes and heading to the bathroom to change. 

His long doom patrol pyjama bottoms were far too baggy on him, but they were so comfy that it didn't matter, his hoodie looked like it was drowning him but he still managed to look adorable, even with his messy hair and mascara smudged slightly around his eyes everyone would still want a piece of Gerard Way. Walking back into the room he collapsed onto his bed next to Ray "We all agreed on the Texas Chainsaw Massacre" Mikey said, taking his glasses off for a second to rub his eyes "When he said 'we' he actually meant to say 'he'... I wanted to watch Mama Mia" Brendon huffed, making Pete snort "Dude, you're so gay" Pete laughed "Baby, I'm king of the gays" Brendon winked, throwing his hand up flamboyantly. 

Gee snuggled into Ray as they watched the movie, Gerard loves all his friends but Ray had always been his best friend, ever since he was 13 when Ray said he liked Gerard's glittery nail polish, Gerard had just blushed and thanked him, they'd basically been inseparable ever since, and even though Ray loved Gerard with all his heart he knew Gerard didn't feel the same way about him, so he always accepted the chance to be close to his best friend, loving the time they spent cuddling or holding hands, to Gerard it was completely platonic, hed never know that every time the curly haired boy saw Gee his heart would hammer in his ears and his chest would become filled with butterflies. 

Gerard fell asleep cuddled into Rays side, not unlike most the nights they would spend together as a group, Pete was spooning Mikey, well, he tried spooning Mikey but he had the tendency to flail his long limbs all over the place, which would usually result in Pete being elbowed in the face multiple times per night, but that wouldn't stop Pete from trying. Brendon, on the other hand, would usually be awake until the last movie finished, drinking several beers and talking shit to the boys that had already passed out. 

When the light streamed into the dark basement the next morning Gerard woke with Ray's arm holding him close to his chest before the other boys started stirring. 

"Jesus Christ Bren, did you drink all of those?!" Pete's ruff morning voice spoke as he looked over to 8 empty bottles littering the floor bellow Brendon "Pete, some of us are trying to sleep you know" Mikeys small voice mustered out from under the covers, the two boys where tangled together, legs intertwined with Pete's arms flopped over the thin boys waist "Aww, is Mikey just looking for an excuse to cuddle for a little longer?" Pete mocked, prodding the other boy in the side "Fuck of Pete" Mikey huffed before slipping out of the bed "I'm going to make some coffee" he stated before disappearing up the stairs, closely followed by Gerard. 

"You're the worst morning person Mikes" Gerard laughed as he hopped onto the counter "Eh, mornings suck" he stated as he put his glasses on and ran a hand through his hair "So last night, that dude, what was all that about?" Mikey questioned "Nothing, he was just nice is all" Gerard couldn't hide the spreading blush or the smile that slipped onto his face "Yeah, and I'm a fucking unicorn, come on Gee, I'm your brother, you're meant to tell me this shit" Gerard huffed "Fine, well, he gave me his number and told me to text him so he knew I got home safe" Gee smiled to himself "Maybe he text me back!" Gee scratched before running back down to the basement and grabbing his phone, tripping on the bottom step and falling full force on top of a sleeping Brendon "Ah, Fuck, whats happening" Brendon jumped out of his slumber as if he was being murdered before he realised what had happened "Aww Gee, you just couldn't wait for me to wake up, you had come and cuddle me" Brendon poked fun at the pretty boy "In your dreams forehead fuck" gee laughed before grabbing his phone and lying on the sofa next to Brendon "HA! I was right, you did want to cuddle" Brendon laughed "Shut up" Gerard huffed before Brendon pulled him closer "Who are you texting Gee?" Ray ask from the other side of the room "No one" Gerard replied, Brendon peaked over Gee's shoulder "Ohh, whos Frank" He began "Wait! Isn't that the guy from the bar last night... OH, MY ,GOD, You're talking to the owner of the coolest punk place in New Jersey!" Pete screamed. 

Frank had text Gerard last night 'Hope you sleep well Kitten' which warmed his heart. They ended up texting for the whole day and Frank had asked if Gerard would like to meet up with him tonight, and obviously, Gerard had said yes.

"Mikey! Mikes! Help!" Gerard screamed out from the basement, he was then met with both Mikey and Pete falling down the stairs, thinking Gerard was being killed "Dude, what the fuck, don't scream like that, we thought you where dying or some shit" Pete laughed and offered a hand to help Mikey up "What up gee?" Mikey said calmly, brushing the dust off his shirt "I'm seeing Frank tonight and I don't know what to wear!" Gerard whined, "That's what all the commotion was about?" Mikey questioned. 

A couple of hours later Gee had decided on a plain white tennis skirt, some fluffy pink socks and white shoes, he just couldn't pick a shirt so he made his way up to Mikey's room to look around for something, and then right there on the bed was Mikeys favourite Anthrax shirt 'I'm sure Mikey won't mind' Gee thought to himself before slipping the top over his head and tying a little knot at the front to make it more cropped, throwing on an old plaid button up over the top he looked at himself in the mirror, after applying a small amount of lip balm and some mascara he was happy. 

Frank said he would pick Gerard up from his house, and when Gerard looked out the window that he usually sat at and saw a sleek grey Mercedes-Benz he was shocked, more shocked when Frank popped out of the drivers' side. 

"Hey Gee, I know I'm a little early but I couldn't wait to see you" Franks eager eyes looked Gerard up and down with no shame in the fact that he was obviously checking the younger boy out "Do you wanna come in for a coffee ?" Gerard asked, inviting Frank into the house "I'd love to" Frank smiled stepping inside and closing the door behind him. 

"Sorry, its kind of a mess in here, Mike and I had friends over last night because our parents have gone away for the week" Gerard spoke whilst brewing some coffee "Please take a seat" he smiled as Frank pulled himself a chair out. Gerard was never really aware of his surroundings most of the time so when he bent over to retrieve two coffee cups from the bottom cupboard it completely went over him at the fact that Frank could most definitely see his lace trim pastel pink panties, Frank also most definitely enjoyed the site, leaned his head back and watched Gerard wonder around the kitchen making drinks. 

"So Frank, you never said what you do for a living?" Gerard mentioned whilst sipping from his cup "Oh, well I'm a businessman, like my father before me, I inherited his company" now, Frank wasn't exactly lying, he was a sort of businessman, and technically he did inherit his status from his father, but he wasn't about to sit there in front of a pretty highschooler and say something like 'oh, I'm the leader of New Jerseys craziest gang, we sell drugs and kill people sometimes' Nah, that's not gonna get him laid "Oh wow, that's cool" Gerard spoke "Enough about me, what about you? What are you studying ?" Frank asked "Well, I'm hoping to major in art when I go to college, I'd like to draw comic's" Gee smiled "Do you like comic's Frank?" He asked "I do, I have a rather large collection, mostly Doom patrol" Frank explained "No way! I love doom patrol!" Gee squeaked. 

Once they finished their coffee Frank suggested that they could go to the cinema, so they did. 

Gerard and Frank sat at the back of the cinema, obviously Frank had paid for both of their tickets and their snacks to which Gerard had tried to convince Frank to let him pay for his own ticket and food but Frank wasn't having any of it. Throughout the movie, Frank's strong hand was rested on Gerard's upper thigh and the younger boy had to try to keep his mind on the movie in fear of popping a boner in the middle of the film. 

"Did you like the film?" Frank asked Gerard as they left the theatre "Yeah, it was pretty good" the younger boy smiled "Hey, are you hungry? I was thinking about going to get dinner" Frank questioned, opening the door to his car for Gerard "Yeah, I'd like that" He whispered before Frank got into his own side and starting the car "Where were you thinking?" Gerard asked "You'll see" Frank smirked, looking into his rear view mirror before speeding down the street. 

Gerard gawked at the expensive looking restaurant in front of him "Frank, I don't think I have the money to eat in a place like this" he explained, "You think I asked you out on a date and expected you to pay?" Frank ushered Gerard into the building "Your nicest table for two please" Frank smiled at the old host "Sorry sir, but do you have a reservation?" The man questioned "Not exactly, my names Frank Iero" He said with a smirk "Oh, Mr Iero, of course, I'm so sorry Sir, right this way" the man quickly seated the two "Thank you" Frank said, pulling out a hundred dollar bill and tipping the guy who gratefully took the bill "No problem Sir, I'll leave you two to order" he said before walking away "Wow, how did you get us in without a reservation?" Gerard questioned "I told you last night, I know people" 

After reading through the menu the two were ready to order when a short waiter came over "Mr Iero, its a pleasure to see you" The young boy greeted "Patrick, how many times do I have to tell you, you can just call me Frank" the older man chuckled "Of course Si- Frank" the boy beamed "What can I get you started with tonight guys" 

When the food arrived Gerard was amazed, it was all so well prepared and it all tasted so good "Is the food ok?" Frank asked, wiping the corner of his mouth with a napkin "Is amrzing" Gerard tried to speak with a mouth full of food, Frank just laughed "I'm glad you're enjoying it" He smiled. 

After the meal, Frank had asked Gerard to wait at the table whilst he paid, also generously tipping Patrick "It's getting quite late Gerard, let me drive you home" Frank offered as the pair walked out of the restarant "Thank you Frank, I've had a wonderful time with you" Frank just smiled as he opened the car door for the younger boy. 

Once they arrived outside Gerard's house Frank parked the car "Do you, maybe want to come in for some coffee?" Gerard spoke slightly louder than a whisper "It's a bit late for coffee don't you think" Frank smirked, "Well, I have tea?" Gerard pushed, looking up at Frank through his long eyelashes "How could I ever say no to you Kitten"


	4. Kinky times and wet dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get heated and Ray has trouble sleeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Slight smut

Gerard was pretty sure Mikey was staying at Brendon's with the others so when he walked into the house and everything was spotless and quiet he was sure Mikey had tidied up and left for the night "No one in?" Frank asked, looking around the house "I don't think so, Mikey's at a friends house" Gerard smiled "So... Tea?" Gerard scooted into the kitchen. 

Frank was enjoying his time with Gerard, he'd only known the boy for what? a day and a bit, but he could already imagine Gerard playing the 'good wife' role in his life, let's face it, he's grateful for everything, he's interesting, Frank seems to already love to spoil the boy, Frank was falling a little too hard, this kid isn't even 18 yet, the age gap is considerably large. Frank started to look around the room, looking at the numerous pictures hung on the walls; Family trips, School pictures, certificates, it seemed like Gerard has a really good family life, and Frank really didn't wanna fuck that up for him. 

"You can sit down you know" Gerard let out the cutest giggle that Frank had ever heard "I was just looking at some of these pictures, looks like you have a nice life" Frank sighed, pointing to some of the photos "Oh yeah, this one" Gerard walked forward and pointed to a picture of himself, Mikey and what Frank assumes to be their father "This was when Dad took us to the city" In the picture Gerard and Mikey where much younger, both holding ice-creams that seemed to be melting, standing in front of what looked to be some sort of marching band "our mom couldn't come" He let out a small heartbreaking sigh "Why's that?" Frank asked "Well, at the time, Our Grandma was dying, so mom didn't want to leave her side" Frank looked over to Gerard who's eyes had started welling up with tears "Aww, Gee don't cry, come here Kitten" Frank held Gerard in his arms "Ugh, I'm just being silly" Gerard wiped his eyes "Please, sit down, ill put a movie on" his mood quickly changed back to the Gerard that Frank already knew. 

Whilst the movie played Gerard was scooting closer and closer to Frank until their thigh's where touching, Frank wrapped one arm around the younger boy and began to graze his fingertips up and down Gerard's side as the pretty boy snuggled in closer to Frank "I really like you Frank" Gerard whispered, Frank smiled "I really like you too Kitten" Frank looked down at the young boy. Gerard could feel Franks warm breath tickle his neck "Would you want to go out again with me? A second date?" Frank asked, "Of course!" Gerard basically squealed "Aww, is my little Kitten excited for a second date" Frank cooed, running his thumb along Gerard's scarlet brushed cheek, it was only at this point that Gerard realised how close he was to Frank, he looked up at the older man with big eyes, neither of them could pull their eyes away from one another. Gerard was sure Frank could have anyone he wanted, just like Gerard could, maybe it was because of the way his eyes crinkled when he smiled, or maybe it was the golden embers mixed in with the forest honey colour of his eyes, whilst all these thoughts raced through Gerard's head, he barely even noticed he was leaning into Frank until there lips where pressed together. 

The kiss was soft and tender and Franks' mouth was just so inviting, they both pulled away to catch their breath and assess the situation, Frank was just about to say something when Gerard leaned back up and started to attack the older man with kisses, moving himself and situating himself on Franks lap, everything just felt so right, Gerard felt so safe with Frank. 

Frank's hands were snaked around Gerard's waist as Gerard pressed his mouth against Franks, loving the feeling of this new found closeness. Gerard was rotating his hips and grinding down onto Frank as he had one hand gripped in the older mans hair and the other pushing against his chest, Frank broke this kiss to nuzzle his face into the pretty boy's neck, leaving a few sweet kisses, and as soon as Gerard let out a throaty raw moan Frank almost lost it, caressing the boys pale thighs before picking him up, Gerard instantly wrapped his legs around either side of Frank as he lowered the boy onto the couch, peppering kisses from his mouth to his collarbone, when Frank started kissing a certain spot on Gerard's neck the boy let out a whimper, so Frank began sucking on the skin around that area, leaving Gerard a moaning mess beneath him. 

Gerard's skirt was hiked high up on his leg and Frank's hand began to wander, taking his time to feel the soft skin beneath his fingertips, neither of them had to say anything, they both just relish in the moment, Gerard basked in the feeling of having Frank's hands roam all over his body, his mouth pressed firmly against his neck, sucking and licking his skin, whilst Frank was enjoying the Whimpers and the moans that Gerard wouldn't every try to stifle. 

"Ah, Frank" Gerard's moans were starting to get more and more intense and his breathing was starting to grow into heavy pants "You're so fucking pretty Gee, so fucking perfect" Frank praised the younger boy "All of your little noises are driving me insane kitten" Frank's voice sounded like liquid sex to Gerard, how someone's voice could sound so husky and ruff but at the same time sound so inviting, if we're being honest, Gerard could probably cum just from listening to the older mans praises. 

Gerard was a panting heap under Frank, he could feel Frank's hard bulge press up against his own, creating a friction that was driving Gerard crazy "Frank, please!" Gerard begged, even though he wasn't exactly sure what he was begging for "Please what baby boy, use your words" Frank whispered, Gerard just moaned in response. Frank's hand tenderly grazed its way up the outside of Gerard's thigh until it brushed upon the side of his lacey underwear, he began to slowly circle his thumb closer and closer to the pretty boy throbbing cock "Come on baby, tell Daddy what you want" Frank's voice was so low and sex-driven it sounded more like a growl, Gerard was positively melting under the mans touch, but all of this was to no avail when a loud cough that came from the open door, a few feet away from the pair. 

"Holy shit" Brendon's voice was the last thing that Gerard wanted to hear, Frank slowly pulled away from Gerard who was desperately trying to catch his breath and smirked up at Brendon, as if he was saying 'Yeah, he's mine now' suddenly there was a slight commotion from outside the door "No, Mikey, ugh, just stay out there" Brendon quickly spoke, but his words meant nothing when Mikey, Pete and Ray's heads popped round the door. 

Ray's jaw was dropped right down to the floor when he took in Gerard's appearance, a sliver of lacey pink panties could be seen and an obvious bulge hidden by his white skirt, his hair was a mess of tangles on his head and he was covered in a slight sheen of sweat, blush littered his pale skin and his eyes where the size of the moon, Ray would be lying if he said he hadn't popped a boner right there and then, but he wasn't alone, because both Pete and Brendon where feeling the same thing. Somehow Mikey's face was even paler than it usually was as he quickly turned around and walked to his room, pretending he didn't see a thing. The other boys took a little longer to register that they couldn't stand there and look at Gerard any longer without it seeming weird, Brendon led them out and Pete grabbed Ray's wrist and pulled him out of the room. 

"Well, ugh" Gerard began, but to his surprise, Frank started chuckling "Talk about a boner kill" He laughed, Gerard took a little longer to proses the whole situation before letting out a soft giggle, once again Gerard had the perfect opportunity to admire Frank, His pupils where blown huge and his lips where swollen, his hair was unruly due to Gerard's hands raking through the dark strands and pulling "So, I should probably get going, when will you be free for our next date" Gerard's head was still slightly hazy "whenever!" he quickly choked out, not caring if he sounded desperate "I have a, ugh- business meeting tomorrow, but how about I pick you up outside Belleville on Monday, and I can take you back to my place, we can have some food, I don't mean to toot my own horn but I am an excellent chef?" Frank suggested to which Gerard vigorously nodded his head "That sounds wonderful" He smiled. 

Gerard walked Frank to the front door "And maybe on Monday, we could continue where we left off tonight" Frank whispered ruffly close to Gerard's ear, causing a swift sensation of shivers to run down the younger boys spine "I-i'd uh- I'd like that" Gerard stuttered nervously, Frank just smirked "Text me later kitten" Frank caught Gerard in one last kiss before heading to his car, Gerard watched the older man speed of down the quiet road 'Jesus' Gerard thought to himself as he replayed the nights events in his head. 

As he descended the stairs to his room he could hear his friends laughing and joking, he really didn't want to have to deal with this right now, once he reached the bottom of the steps four faces turned to look at him and he instantly blushed "So, I assume that was Frank?" Pete asked with a grin on his face "ugh, yeah, that was Frank" Gerard informed his friends "Don't you think he's a little bit old for you gee?" Ray asked with a serious face "He's only like, ten years older than me, there have been bigger age gaps, plus it's not like he's my boyfriend" Gerard added "Yeah, he's not your boyfriend, he's your ... wait what was it again, oh yeah 'daddy" Brendon winked, earning a slap on the back of the head from Mikey "How long were you stood there?" Gerard asked "Quite a while, I'm not gonna lie, that was fucking hot, way better than porn" Brendon was deadly serious "Dude, gross" Mikey looked like he was about to vomit whilst Gerard looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole "Listen, Franks really cool, he like's Black flag, Anthrax, Misfits, the guy even likes Doom patrol!" Gerard tried to get his point across "It seems shady to me Gee, do you even know what he does for a living?" Ray asked "He said he's a businessman! a very successful one too, he took me out for dinner at this super fancy restaurant and he didn't even need a reservation, its like everyone knows him" Gerard said, earning some odd looks from his friends "Dude, this sounds really shady" Ray pointed out "Yeah Gee, I don't mind you dating older people, but something seems real off about this, the guy owns an underground bar and everyone knows him? somethings not right" Mikey was worried about his brother "Guy's please, I'm happy, just let me have this, I'm begging you" Gerard pleaded "Fine, but if anything bad happens to you, I will kill him" Mikey glared.

That night when Gerard went to sleep snuggled close to Ray he couldn't get Frank out of his head, his smell still lingered in Gerard's nose, his taste was still in his mouth, the thought of what happened, and what almost happened stayed in his mind until he slipped off to sleep. 

Ray woke up that night, not because he needed to pee, or because he was thirsty but because of the soft noises Gerard was making in his slumber, to begin with, he assumed Gerard was just having a bad dream, but as Ray continued to listen, Gee's soft noises turned into whimpers, this was when Ray realised that his best friend and the owner of all his affection was having a wet dream, Ray was instantly fully awake, he didn't know if he should wake up Gerard, try to go back to sleep or leave the room. Ray was lying there with a raging boner, frozen in the moment, Gee's whimpers became moans, it was taking Ray all of his willpower not to reach down and relieve himself, but his morals just wouldn't let him, so he stayed there listening to Gerard's quick breaths and shallow wines until Gerard whispered out a barely audible 'Oh please' followed by a string of short moans, Gerard just came, in his sleep, next to his best friend who's member was throbbing so hard that it was actually hurting him, but Ray's morals where to strong, if he where anyone else he would have jerked of immediately, but he loved Gerard too much to take advantage of him like that, so he just stayed there all night, staring at the ceiling until Gerard woke up the next morning.


	5. Coincidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mikey's starting to think something weird is going on, something not right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a filler chapter

When he woke he came to the conclusion that he must have slept with his mouth wide open because his lips were chapped and his tongue felt like cotton. Rolling over he snuggled further into Rays side "Morning Ray" Gerard beamed, looking up to his friend who smiled down at him "Morning Gee" Ray whispered kissing the pretty boy on the forehead, suddenly they where startled by a loud clatter from upstairs, followed by Brendon's high pitched wailing laugh and Pete saying "Dude, noo, the pot dude, why bro" making both Gerard and Ray laugh "I'll go see what they're doing, make sure they're not burning the house down or some shit" Ray laughed before slipping out of the bed.

When Gerard got out of the warm bed he cringed when he felt a cold sticky liquid running down his thigh, gross. Waddling to the bathroom he jumped into the shower, picking a pink bubble gum body wash and lathering it into his skin and hair.

Knowing that it was going to be a bit of a lazy day Gerard slip one of Ray's big black hoodies over his head, it stopped just above the halfway point of his plump pale thighs, pulling on some comfy black booty shorts and some black thigh highs he made his way upstairs to the kitchen.

When he walked in Brendon was covered in flour and Pete was laughing at the two flour handprints on the back of his tight black jeans "What are you guys doing" Gerard laughed "Pancakes my dear Gerard" Brendon sang, turning to face the boy "How stoned are you" Gee chuckled, looking at Brendon's red squinty eyes, Brendon just burst out into a fit of giggled and pulled Gerard in for a hug "Where's Mikey ?" Gerard question looking down the hall "He's talking to an angel" Brendon whispered "Brendon's got a crush on our new dealer" Pete laughed, pouring the pancake mix into the hot pan "The guy is fucking heavenly, I've never seen a dude suit a fedora before" Brendon whispered into the air.

Gerard wondered into the living room in search of his brother "You don't look like the kinda guy to sell drugs" Gerard heard Mikey's voice before he turned into the room "Morning Gee" Mikey sent him a smile with tired eyes, maybe from lack of sleep but most likely from the weed "Mornin' Mikes" He smiled. Gerard looked over at the couch where a happy looking chubby boy sat, he was so sure he's seen this boy before "Hey" The boy smiled, and that's when it clicked "Patrick right? You work at that really nice restaurant right?" Gee said "Yeah! You were there last night, with Mr Iero" Patrick recalled, to which Mikey glared "Yeah, I had such a wonderful time" Gerard gushed as Mikey started passing the small boy some money "Frank's a good guy, I know what he does may sound intimidating but he's helped so many people" Patrick smiled "What do you mean?" Gerard laughed "Being a businessman doesn't sound very intimidating" Gerard added, Mikey watched Patrick tense up and cough "Oh aha, well, he's a ugh- very important person, he's a VIP dude" Patrick laughed, trying to cover up his worry "Anyway I have to head out, I have a few more people to get to so..." and with that Patrick tucked his money into his wallet and made his way into the kitchen to say goodbye to the others. 

"Patrick, you gotta go?" Brendon pouted "Yeah, I'm working" Patrick let out a small chuckle, shaking a little bag of weed at Brendon, who looked at it in aw "Come and hang out with us sometime" Pete suggested, serving up some pancakes "Yeah, for sure" He smiled, leaving out the back door. 

"So what's the plan today?" Ray asked taking his natural place at Gerard's side "Movie's, pot and Taco Bell?" Brendon suggested "sounds good to me" Gee smiled wandering into the living room and sitting down. Mikey opted to pick 'the night of the living dead' and obviously, no one argued. Mikey and Pete sat together on the armchair, Mikey was sat on Pete's lap whilst they passed a joint back and forth, Ray and Brendon sat together and Gerard's legs were stretched over there legs as they also passed a joint across to each other watching the black and white film. 

By the end of the film, everyone had bloodshot tired eyes and has a serious case of the munchies "Guy, Taco Bell time" Brendon sang jumping up from the couch and running to the front door, no one could understand how even after getting through a shit tone of weed Brendon wasn't anymore chilled out. Reluctantly everyone stood from there spots and followed Brendon out of the door. 

Once they arrived at the fast food joint Pete was the first to order, Brendon was to busy laughing at the soap dispenser in the bathroom to order for himself, so Mikey ordered him some food, Gerard only got himself some Nacho fries and a drink, whereas the others all bought full meals, and then some.

"Would you rather be a Vampire or a Werewolf, and why?" Pete asked the group as they made their way to a booth "Werewolf for sure, dude I'm halfway there" Ray laughed pointing to his fro "I'd totally be a Vampire" Mikey said, stuffing his mouth with food "Yeah, me too, Vampires are cool" Gee smiled, delicately nibbling on a chip "Guys! Look, that dude has yellow fucking hair" Brendon whisper-yelled pointing across the booth, Gerard's eyes spotted the two guys that sat with him and Frank at the bar "That's Josh and Tyler" Gerard whispered "They where at the Bar on Friday" he informed the others, the group watched them for a little while whilst Josh ordered Tyler some food. 

"They're so cute" Gerard cooed observing the couple "I swear I've seen that guy before, the one with the yellow hair" Mikey pondered with a stern face "Yeah, me too" Brendon added, squinting his already hazed eyes trying to recall the face "Doesn't he work at that weird underground place" Pete said "That one we were at the other day?" Gerard asked "No, not that Bar, it's like this super exclusive club or something, me and Mikey tried to get in but its like impossible" Pete concluded "Yeah! That's where I've seen him, he's one of the bouncers!" Brendon said, a little too loud, gaining the couple to look there way "Oh shit, there looking" All the boys apart from Gerard quickly looked in different directions, making it look totally obvious, were as Gerard smiled at the two and sent them a little wave, Tyler was quick to smile back and make his way over to the booth. 

"Gerard!" Tyler smiled so hard his eyes crinkled in the corners "Hey Tyler, You look so cute!" Gerard complemented the boy, he was wearing a black crop top and a grey skirt and some black stockings, oddly he didn't have any shoes on though "Thank you! So do you, I love your hoodie!" Tyler blushed "It's Rays, its so comfy" Gerard snuggled in closer to the jacket "Is Ray your Da- I mean boyfriend?" Tyler blushed a little harder "No, Ray's my best friend" Gerard laughed pointing to a crimson-cheeked Ray "Ohh, sorry" Tyler smiled bashfully "Frank seem's to like you a lot, Frank's never really been into anyone before, he care's a lot about his wor-" Tyler's sentence was cut short by Josh quickly coughing and raising his eyebrows at the younger boy "Oh- ugh, well, we should probably go now, it was nice seeing you Gerard" Tyler smiled, waving goodbye to the table. Once the two were out of hearing distance Mikey looked at Gerard "Gee, you cant tell me that you don't think something strange is going on" Brendon, Pete and Ray looked between the siblings "Maybe its just a coincidence" Gerard shrugged, sipping from his drink "Dude, they have a nice ass car" Pete pointed out of the window, watching Josh and Tyler get into a blacked out BMW, whilst Gerard looked out the window the other boys exchanged quick glances, wanting to get to the bottom of whatever is going on.


	6. Effortlessly perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank pick's Gerard up from school and some raunchy stuff follows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt bad about the boring ass last chapter so here I have some gay ass smut for you kinky fuckers

The next morning when Gerard had to get ready for school he wanted to dress his best for Frank, he spent a good while looking through his large closet for the perfect outfit, Short Grey denim shorts, Stockings and suspenders and two cute black spiked garters with small pink bows on, after throwing on a cropped grey hoodie that showed of a little bit of his pale stomach, he put on a small bit of glittery pale pink lip gloss and mascara, running a small amount of eyeliner on his waterline he was finally done after running a brush through his red hair, then teasing it so it looked slightly messy he was ready to go upstairs. 

"Mikey, did you make any coffee?" Gerard asked, walking up the stairs "Yeah unless Brendon drank the rest" Mikey mumbled from the living-room where he sat smoking a cigarette out the window "You let Brendon drink coffee?" Gerard deadpanned "It's not like I could stop him" Mikey shrugged. When Gerard entered the kitchen Brendon was standing up dancing to some shitty 80's pop song that Gerard couldn't recall "Gee! Looking stunning as ever" Brendon sang, Grabbing the pretty boys wrist and making him dance, Spinning him and pulling him close "Ahhh Brendon stop, I just wanna make coffee" Gerard laughed, continuing to dance with his caffeine wired friend "You don't need coffee, you just need to dance" Brendon yelled with a crazy expression "I don't like dancing Brendon" Gerard giggled "Come on gee, Dancings', not a crime" leaning in closer to Gerard "Unless you do it without me" He winked making Gerard giggle again, he really did love his friends. Once Brendon finally let Gerard go he had his chance to pour a cup of coffee and smoke a cigarette before him, Mikey and Brendon left for school. 

"Dam Gee, who are you trying to impress" Pete winked, taking in the pretty boys attire "Franks picking me up after school" He smiled "Then how are we gonna get back?" Brendon quizzed "Ill give Mikey my keys, he'll drive you guys back" Gerard smiled. 

Though out the day Gerard got even more attention than usual, and he was amazed that he didn't get a dress code detention or sent home to change as he didn't usually show this much skin, he could feel people staring at him as he walked down hallways and saw them catching glances as he entered classrooms, he heard multiple compliments and was surprised that he didn't see Bert all day, he was glad about it though. 

At the end of the day, Gerard waited at the front of the school when Franks fancy grey Benz parked out front, earning a lot of attention from the other students just out of school. Frank hopped out of the car and send a smile to Gerard as he waltzed over to the pretty boy "You look fucking perfect today kitten" Frank growled, smirking down at the boy "Frank, stop, people are gonna hear" Gerard giggled, Frank swiftly latched his arm around the younger boy looking around at all the students staring "Let them" Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, he instantly blushed. Frank opened the passenger side door for Gerard to slide in "Thank you Frank" Gee smiled "No problem kitten" Frank replied as he jumped into the driver's seat and sped away. 

For most of the dive to Frank house, both boys would occasionally steal quick glances at each other, Franks hand rested on Gerard's sheer stocking clad thigh, rubbing his thumb in circular motions as he always did. 

When Frank pulled up at a large golden gate Gerard jaw dropped, looking up at the huge house, Well, mansion "Frank, I thought we where going to your house" Gerard whispered taking in the scenery "This is my house kitten" Frank smirked cockily whilst clicking a button on the dash, which opened the gates "Wow Frankie, this is the biggest house I've ever seen" Gerard's face was pressed against the window as the drove towards the house "Well, why don't I give you a tour" Frank smiled, parking the car. 

Walking into the house was like walking into a different country, everything was so amazing, the whole house was clad in rich oak and expensive looking velvet furniture "Oh my god" Gerard whispered into the air, Frank watched the young boy curiously out of the corner of his eyes "You hungry kitten?" Frank asked, the boy nodded and they walked down the long hall and into the kitchen "What food do you like?" Frank asked looking down at the amazed Gerard "I'll eat anything" he smiled. 

Gerard was sat at the table whilst Frank cooked for the pair, Gerard couldn't understand how he had never seen this house before, it must be the biggest house in New Jersey. Whilst frank was heating up the Tofu in the pan he would look up at Gerard who was wandering around the large room, Frank was admiring the shape of the younger boys body, god, this boy was going to kill him. 

"I hope you like Italian" Frank smiled as he placed the food on the table "I love Italian, I'm actually part Italian" Gerard informed the older man "Me too!" Frank beamed sitting opposite Gerard. 

After they ate Frank said he would give Gerard a short Tour of the house, so once the dishes where put by the sink frank pressed a button on the wall "Give me a sec, we'll wait for Tyler" He smiled whilst putting the salt and pepper away "Frank, you called" Tyler popped his head around the corner, Gerard stood there confused "If you could just do those dishes, I put all the other stuff away but after that you can do whatever you like for the night" Frank smiled down "Thank you Frank" Tyler laughed "Oh, Hi Gerard" He greeted "Hey Tyler" Gerard smiled, not sure of what to say "Oh yeah, you met Tyler already, Ty works here" Frank explained "Best job in the world, do a few dishes, do a little bit of dusting and then I'm off" Tyler giggled as he scrubbed the dishes "He lives here, well, actually a few people do, ill explain later" Frank exited the room "Bye Gee!" Tyler chirped as Gerard followed Frank.

"So, Tyler lives here?" Gerard didn't want to push questions at Frank but he was slightly confused "Yeah, Tyler lives here with Josh, come with me and ill show you something" Frank led Gerard down a couple of halls and into a kitchen, looking out onto a large garden "Look down there" Frank pointed to a large building at the bottom of his garden "I had an apartment built because I had a lot of friends that weren't doing too well in life, and I've always loved caring for people, so I have some friends that live with me" Frank explained "Tyler and Josh have that house down there, Two of my oldest friends Andy and Joe live with me in my house as well as a new member of my ugh- "Family" I guess you could call it, his name is Ryan, he'd been sleeping rough and selling himself in a prostitution ring" Frank sent Gerard a sad smile towards Gerard "Wow, Frankie, you're such a nice guy" Gerard gushed "I wouldn't say that" Frank chuckled. 

"So this is my own privet living room" Frank spoke after they finished walking up the winding staircase "Woh" Gerard was speechless as he admired the high ceilinged room "Have a seat, ill put a movie on" Frank disappeared out of the room giving Gerard a chance to snoop around. The room was massive, but what intrigued Gerard more was a red door at the other side of the room, quickly moving from one side to the other Gerard paused before opening the door, but his curiosity got the best of him as he twisted the handle. 

A bedroom, Frank's bedroom he assumed. The room was huge and Gerard never saw a bed as big as Franks, it was a four post bed and the sheets looked like silk, The place was decorated in blood red and black wallpaper and looked like something straight out of a magazine, or maybe a porno. Gerard made his way over to touch the luscious silk sheets when Frank interrupted him with a small cough "Straight to my room already Kitten?" Frank let out a throaty chuckle "Oh Frank" Gerard blushed "Sorry for snooping, the door was oddly inviting" Gerard sighed "If you want we can watch movie's in here" Frank suggested, pointing to the large television that hung on the wall opposite the bed "Okay" Gee smiled, slipping off his shoes and jumping onto the large bed "Well, I'm glad you've got yourself comfy" Frank laughed, sitting next to Gerard and turning on the T.V. 

"So, how was school Kitten" Frank asked "It was fine, I got more attention than usual" Gerard blushed, not meaning to sound narcissistic "I can guess why" Franks voice was low as he raked his eyes up and down Gerard's body "I wouldn't say your outfit was appropriate for school" Frank tutted, Gerard blushed at the dominance in his voice "I wanted to look nice for you" Gerard whispered, looking up at Frank "Aww, my pretty kitty wanted to look nice for me" Frank cooed, smiling down at the blushing boy and stroking his red hair "Why's that ?" Frank asked "Well, I really like you, you make me feel safe" Gee whispered, smiling up, and that's when their lips connected in a heated kiss. 

The movie was quickly forgotten when Frank leaned in and licked a large stripe up from Gerard's throat to his ear, gently whispering "So pretty, my pretty little boy" Gerard let a moan slip from his open wet lips. Gee would whimper every time Franks warm tongue would brush against his collarbone "God, how are you real" Frank mumbled, nibbling on Gerard's earlobe, causing Gee to whimper. By this point, Gerard was sat on Franks lap letting the older man spend his time nibbling, sucking and biting gently on the boy's soft neck "Frankie, please" Gerard whined, "Please what?" Frank took this moment to detach himself from Gerard's throat and look down at the boy, his pupils where blown in size and his face was almost as red as his hair, which was positively unruly "Frankie, I need you, please" Gerard whined once more, begging for attention "Be patient kitten, I want to enjoy you properly" He whispered going in for another long kiss. 

Frank soon flipped Gerard over so the younger boy was lying on his back looking up at the older man "You're so perfect Gee" Frank admired the younger boy, caressing his waist. As Frank kissed his way back down Gerard's neck he pulled on his hoodie "Take this off Kitten" He growled, Gerard did as he was told and lifted his grey sweatshirt over his messy hair. 

When Gerard imagined losing his Virginity he always thought it would be an awkward mess with another inexperienced boy, maybe they would have been dating for a couple of months before taking that step, but being with Frank nothing felt awkward, he made the pretty boy feel safe, his experienced inked hands roaming the younger boys chest, his thumb gently grazing over the pink flesh of Gerard's nipples, making the boy pur in extasy. 

Frank ran his hands down Gerard's sides "So pretty" He whispered making Gerard moan "Frankie please" Gerard kept begging, Frank thought it was the most attractive thing in the world. 

When Franks' hands found Gerard's hips he began pulling on the fabric of his shorts, Gerard lifted himself up of the bed just high enough so Frank could slip them off and discard them onto the floor. Frank took a moment to look at Gerard, he was only in his lace black panties, stockings and Garters, he looked like a model, his eyes where drawn to the chubby pale flesh of Gerard's thigh, Frank loved Gerard's legs, they were so soft and pale, he couldn't stop himself from dipping his head between the pretty boys legs and sucking on the skin, ignoring the obvious bulge in his panties frank's hands raked up and down Gee's body as he continued to leave dark bruises on his thighs, after Gerard let out a high pitched whine Frank looked back up to the boy "Frankie" Gerard's voice was broken and his eyes where watering "Please, fuck me" Franks cock was throbbing in his jeans "How about you beg a little bit more kitten" Frank smirked when Gee blushed "Don't worry baby boy, there's no need to be shy" his voice was husky as he sat back on the heels of his feet, waiting for Gerard to beg. 

With new found confidence Gee slowly sat up from his laid down position and crawled over to Frank, straddling the man shyly "Please Frankie" Gerard pulled on the man's tie, loosening it "I really really need you" He panted into the man's ear. Gerard could feel Frank's bulge digging into his bottom, Gerard took the chance to gently rotate his hips and ground down onto franks lap "Please Frankie, Please fuck me" Gerard blushed as the words left his own mouth "And why should I" it was taking Frank all of his strength not to flip the boy over and have his way, but he really wanted to drag this out "Becuase I've been such a good boy for you, dressed up real pretty just for you, Daddy" As soon as D word left Gerard's mouth Frank was on him in an instant, pushing the boy back down onto the bed "You're right, such a good little boy, so pretty, such a slut for daddy" Frank growled, unbuckling his jeans. 

Gerard was unbelievably hard, his cock was still untouched but he could feel it pulsating, begging for any type of contact, when Franks belt buckle clicked open Gerard's eyes shot up to the older mans face, who was grinning down at him with a shark-like smile. 

Frank made quick haste of pulling off his shirt, as soon as he did so Gerard started touching his chest all over, tracing the art that littered his body, his hands slowly slipped down to Frank's waist as he started to feel frustrated at the reason he was bearly wearing anything other than his panties and some smutty extras yet Frank was still in his jeans. Once Gerard's hands latched onto Franks zipper he suddenly became unaware of what to do, looking back up to Frank for his approval, this is when Frank clicked on "Gerard, are you a virgin?" He questioned, his tone suddenly serious, Gerard blushed like crazy giving Frank the answer he was searching for without even using words "Oh baby, why didn't you tell me" Frank soothed the blushing boy, looking down at him with a kind expression "I didn't want you to think I was a child" Gerard pouted "Are you sure you want this Kitten?" Frank asked, letting his hands get lost in Gerard red locks, the pretty boy looked back up to Frank through his thick pretty eyelashes "Please Frankie, I want you" and as soon as the older man was sure that Gerard wanted this he stopped asking questions. 

Frank quickly took off his jeans and dropped them to the floor "Such a pretty kitty, I want to ruin you" Frank whispered harshly "Then do it" Gerard bit his lip as he slid off his panties, he was about to remove his stockings when Frank asked him to keep them on "You look so fucking perfect like this Gee, you're just a mess beneath me, begging me to fuck you, like the good slut you are" Frank softly bit Gerard hip and the younger boy moan loudly "Please frank, please, I need you" Frank looked up at the boy "What did you call me?" Frank tutted "Please daddy, I've been so good" Gerard was on the verge of tears he was so turned on "That's better, now why don't you get on all fours, I need to make sure you're ready for me" Frank growled, flipping Gerard over. 

Gerard was getting anxious waiting for Frank to do something, trying to look under his arm at the older man "So pretty, a boy like you is unreal" Frank spoke as he admired Gerard from behind reaching a handout and firmly squeezing Gerard's soft cheek, slowly spreading them. Gerard was about to say something when he felt Franks hot breath somewhere he'd never felt it, Frank pressed his tongue firmly against Gerard's hole, lapping up and down. Gerard's moans where so loud Frank was sure Josh and Tyler would be able to hear them from the bottom of the garden. Frank's genius tongue worked wonders on Gerard, who was now a moaning panting mess "Daddy, please, n-need to cum" Gerard's hands where pulling on his own hair as he begged Frank for any type of release "Turn back around baby" the loss of contact made Gerard whine but quickly following Franks orders he flipped himself back onto his back, looking up at Frank with big innocent yet sex crazed eyes "I'm gonna prep you now Kitten" Gerard nodded, just wanting to feel something inside him. Frank reached over Gerard and Grabbed a small bottle of lube from the cabinet

Frank took his time dragging his hand up the younger boys leg, enjoying the feeling of the sheer black fabric, soon enough Frank's digits found Gerard's entrance, squirting a large amount of lube onto his fingers he slowly circled Gerard's tight hole before plunging his middle finger in, thrusting it in and out for a few minutes so Gee could get used to the intruding sensation. Gerard was moaning like a whore at the feeling of one finger, so he was quick to beg for more "Please Frankie, another" he was holding onto the older man around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss. There faces where close as Frank slowly began pushing a second finger in. Gerard felt a slight bit of discomfort but nowhere near enough pain to cause him to want to stop, after a minute of him pushing his fingers in and out he began to curl them, Gerard immediately began moaning again "Your doing so well Kitten" Frank hummed into Gerard's ear ignoring the voice in his own head that begged himself to pull his fingers out of Gerard and push himself into him, wanting to make sure he enjoyed himself "Are you ready for another?" Frank asked, being met with a string of "Yes, god, please Frankie" so he did. The third finger burnt a lot more than the other two and Gerard had a hard time trying not to focus on the pain "Relax baby, its going to hurt a lot more if your all tensed up" Franks small words of encouragement spurred Gerard on "So pretty, opening up so well for me baby" Gerard felt so full and soon began bouncing up and down, fucking himself onto Franks' fingers "Such a whore for me, aren't you Kitten" Frank growled. 

"I'm ready Frankie, I need you, please, fuck me"Gerard's voice was slowly breaking as tears welled up in his eyes "If you're sure" Frank smirked, slowly removing his fingers. He quickly squirted some more lube into his palm and rubbed his length before guiding himself to Gee's entrance "You ready Kitten?" Frank looked down at Gerard, who was looking slightly anxious "Don't worry, I'll be gentle" Frank hummed, after getting Gerard's approval he slowly began pushing himself in. 

Gerard felt like he was being torn apart, Frank was just so big and Gerard wasn't sure he would be able to take the whole thing "Frankie, s-stop" Gerard asked with tears caught in his eyelashes, Frank instantly stopped, he was about to pull out but Gerard wrapped his chubby legs around Frank's waist, willing him to stay still "You're just so, ah, big" Gerard panted, trying to relax himself around franks cock. Whilst Gerard was getting used to the burning sensation Frank tried to take his mind off it by nuzzling his face into his neck "Such a good little boy, trying to take me all, I couldn't ask for anything more than you, so fucking perfect Gee" Frank praised the young boy as he peppered kisses over his chest, now and then he would graze his lips over Gerard's nipple, making the younger boy shiver "I-i think you can move now" Gerard spoke.

When Frank started moving again there was less pain. Frank was slowly moving in and out not daring to go any faster than he already was, and as Gerard relaxed he started to feel the pleasure build up. Frank was admitting low groans every time he could feel Gerard's hole tense up "Oh god, you're so fucking tight kitten" Gerard was like jelly under him "Yeah?" He panted out "Yeah, so fucking perfect, you're so beautiful" Frank kissed down Gerard's neck "Faster Frankie, please" and who was Frank so say no? picking up the pace Frank started thrusting faster into Gerard, who was now moaning louder than before if that was even possible. 

Once Frank started pulling out and slamming back into Gerard the younger boy was basically screaming for more "Fuck, I feel so full Daddy, ahh" Gerard was a fucking mess, sweaty and shouting obscenity's into the air "You're taking me so well Kitten" Frank slightly changed his angle and pounded into Gerard mercilessly, causing the pretty boy to cry out "Oh Frankie, right there, please, don't stop" Frank had found Gerard's sweet spot and he wasn't going to let it go. He kept up a quick speed whilst hitting the same spot inside Gerard, Frank could feel the familiar warm sensation bubbling up in his lower stomach, knowing he wasn't going to last night longer he reached down and grabbed Gerard's leaking and untouched cock "Oh god, Frankie, please, I'm so close" Gerard was glistening with sweat "Me too Kitten"Franks' wrist worked Gerard's throbbing member as he thrust in and out of the younger boys hole, hitting his prostate every time he rammed back in "Fuck Frank, I-Im go-gonna cu-" And with that Gerard spurted hot white ropes all over his stomach and chest, screaming out Franks name as if he was being paid for it. Happy with Gerard's own release Frank's pace became sloppy "Please, cum in me Frankie, wanna be full of you" Gerard was enjoying the over sensitivity of Frank slamming back into him even after his own orgasm, making him shake with pleasure "Oh fuck Gee, You're so fucking hot, shit" Frank cursed, Frank started to see white stars behind his eyelids but willed himself to open his eyes, and the image of Gerard with his eyes rolled back into his head, his lips were swollen and mouth wide open was enough to push Frank over the edge "Fucking fuck" he cursed as he came in Gerard. 

The two stayed together whilst they both came down from there highs, they stayed silent for a few moments, just basking in the afterglow of there orgasms "Frankie, that was amazing" Gerard panted, when Frank looked down at Gerard he can honestly say he had never seen anything so Raw and Perfect, Gerard just looked wreaked, his body was shining with sweat and his skin was positively glowing, blush brushed his body and at some point his stockings had started to roll down his plump legs, the legs that Frank adored so much "You're so fucking beautiful gee" Frank whispered "I mean it, you're fucking perfect" Frank kissed Gerard softly, a kiss full of passion "Frank?" Gerard looked up at Frank with a hazed expression, one that Frank was finding hard to make out "Yeah" Frank encouraged the boy to continue "I love you"Gerard's voice was wrecked, it was torn to pieces with the amount of moaning, whimpering and screaming, you could have missed what he said, but Frank heard "I love you too" Gerard smiled the biggest toothy smile ever as Frank lent down to kiss him one more time before pulling out of him, Gerard winced as he felt Franks cold cum slide out of him "Wait here, I'll grab some towels and clean you up princess" Frank smiled before pulling his boxers back on and walking into the bathroom. 

Once Gerard was all cleaned up Frank passed him one of his white button up shirts and a clean pair of boxers, even though Frank thought Gerard looked stunning in all his girly clothes he honestly couldn't understand how he could look so unbelievably beautiful in his shirt, he came to the conclusion that Gerard Way was just effortlessly perfect. 

"Stay tonight, with me?" Frank asked standing at the foot of the bed "I have school in the morning" Gerard sighed "I'll drive you to your house in the morning, just stay" Frank would have got on his knee's and begged "Ok, ill stay" Gerard smiled, which was shortly followed by a yawn "Come on, lets get some sleep, you looked all fucked out" Frank chuckled "It's your fault, I just hope I can walk in the morning" Gerard mumbled as he wiggled about in the bed trying to get comfy, finding his natural position at Franks side, head laid on his chest and their legs tangled together "Get some sleep princess" Was the last thing Gerard heard before he drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	7. Ryan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan may have PTSD but he can't walk away from Gerard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a little bit of Ryan in because we all need some old school Ryden right?  
> (also, have you dudes listened to the new Twenty-one pilots stuff? because oh my lord, its so good, I have 'Nico and the Niners' on repeat)

When Frank woke up the next morning he felt content with Gerard tucked up into his side, he took a moment to look at the younger boy. His mouth was slightly agape and his red hair was spread all over the pillow above him, there was a slight damp patch where Gerard must have dribbled in his sleep and Frank thought it was the cutest thing in the world. Reluctantly Frank slid out of the bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Good morning Frank" Ryan smiled, sat at the dining room table drinking a hot cup of coffee "Morning Ryan, have you eaten anything yet?" Frank questioned only to be met with the fall of Ryan's eyes "Ryan, you have to eat, even just a piece of toast, please?" Frank asked as he popped two pieces of bread into the toaster "Alright, I'll try" Ryan sighed, not wanting to be disrespectful to the man who had literally saved his life. You see, Ryan had been in more than a few abusive relationships, men would treat him like he was nothing more than shit, telling him he wasn't good enough 'to fat' or 'to ugly' men would pass him around to their friends for money, money that Ryan would never see.

Frank was busy reading the morning paper when Gerard peeped his head around the corner, his hair was stuck up in every direction and he was still wearing Frank's long button up shirt, his curvy body stood slightly slouched at he lent on the doorframe, looking at Frank with loving yet tiered eyes "Good morning Gee" Frank smiled pulling out a chair for Gerard to sit down "Did you sleep well?" Frank asked, putting his paper down "Best night sleep ever" Gerard purred, before noticing the tiny boy in the room and blushing. When Gerard sat down his face contorted into a wince, Frank noticed and smirked, neither of them said anything because Ryan was only a few meters away "Gerard this is Ryan" Frank introduced the two boys "It's nice to meet you" Ryan spoke, his voice in a low whisper "Ryan's starting school today so I thought maybe you could look after him for me?" Frank looked between the two young boys "Of course! you can come with me back to mine, you can meet my friends, they're all really nice" Gerard was careful not to make the other boy scared "Thank you, I'd like that" Ryan smiled.

Gerard scooted back into the bedroom and pulled his shorts and stockings on, grabbing his shoes and his hoddie he made his way to meet Frank and Ryan downstairs at the front door, he was still wearing Frank's shirt and felt too lazy to change out of it, plus he secretly wanted to keep it because it smelt like the older man "You to ready?" Frank asked, putting his sunglasses on and ushering the two nodding boys out of the door.

Gerard sat in the front of the car with Frank who's had found its place at Gerard's thigh "I had a wonderful night Frank" Gerard whispered "So did I kitten" Frank smiled pulling into Gerard's drive "Have a good day boy's" Frank cooed as Ryan got out of the car and looked at Gerard house hesitantly "Don't worry Ryan, Gee with be with you" he reassured the skinny boy "wont you kitten" Frank raised his eyebrows "Of course, ill show you in" Gerard smiled "Hey, do I not get a goodbye kiss?" Frank smirked as Gerard was about to get out of the car, he blushed and lent over the passenger side, planting a sweet kiss on the older mans lips "I won't be able to see you until Friday, I have a- ugh, business trip, so shall I swing by here on Friday?" Frank whispered Gerard pouted "You'll be gone for so long" Gerard whined, "I know Kitty, as soon as I get back I'll come straight over yeah?" Gerard vigorously nodded "Alright, now, make sure you look after Ryan, he's very anxious" Frank placed a short kiss on Gerard's cheek before bidding the boy goodbye.

Gerard watched the car pull out of the drive and waved to Frank as he drove away before reverting his attention back to the awkward looking boy "Don't worry Ryan, my friends will love you!" Gerard tried to calm the boy down before quietly letting him into the house.

At first thought, Gerard was hoping Mikey would still be in bed but when he entered the living room with Ryan his brother was sat with Pete and Ray smoking cigarettes "Where the fuck have you been!" Mikey almost yelled "I ugh-" Gerard couldn't even form a proper sentence before Pete took in his appearance, Gerard in someone else's shirt, stockings and fumbled up hair, with a rapidly growing blush etched onto his face "He was with Frank" Ray sighed looking into his cup of coffee "You could have at least text me, I was worried, I thought he might have abducted you!" Mikey was obviously upset "Mikey, its ok, I'm here now, next time ill text you" when Mikey pulled Gerard in for a hug the pretty boy winced "Gee? Whats wrong" Gerard struggled to stand back up straight "Did that fucker hurt you! I swear to god ill kill him" Pete began "No no, its not like that" Gerard was quick to hush the group "Its ugh- well, I um" Gerard was looking for the words to say 'Hey, well, Frank fucked me so well last night that I'm struggling to walk' but all that came out of his mouth was a heap of nothing but a blush that said everything "Oh my Fuck, no fucking way" Pete was crying with laughter as Gerard stood there rubbing the back of his neck, Mikey suddenly grew pale "Anyway guy's, this is Ryan" Gerard quickly drew the attention away from himself "He's starting school with us today" He smiled, Ryan sent the three boys a small wave "Wait, where's Brendon?"

Gerard led Ryan into the kitchen with the intention of making the skinny boy a cup of coffee when he noticed Brendon laying face up on the kitchen table staring at the ceiling with a joint in his fingers, legs dangling off the end "Brendon?" sounding more like a question Brendon just laughed "Ya know, makeup is great for a guy" Brendon's completely random stoned saying's had become normal for Gerard but it made Ryan let out a small giggle from next to the red-haired boy "What was that heavenly sound" Brendon was quick to sit up and look over at the door where the new face was "I'm Ryan" the thin boy whispered, Brendon just stood there with his mouth slightly open, the three stood there in compleat silence for about thirty seconds "Well, Ryan, it seem's like you can do the one thing none of us can do" Pete's voice spoke from around the corner "Ugh, whats that?" Ryan asked, eyes still locked with Brendon's "You can shut the forehead fuck face up" Pete giggled a high pitched laugh making Ryan blush.

Gerard strolled into school, still wearing franks crumpled up white shirt, he tried to cover the dark hickeys that started at his neck and disappeared under the shirt but they were still visible, he wanted everyone to know that he was off the market, but some people didn't really understand that, well, Bert didn't.

"Oh damn, you look all fucked pretty boy"Bert's slimy voice made its way down Gerard's spine "Fuck off Bert" Gerard was about to leave when he was yanked into the toilet "You think by getting me kicked out of a bar I'm gonna leave you alone?" Bert asked, Gerard just stood there in shock, that's when he noticed Bert's face, one shining black eye that's started to yellow and a bust lip "Get me beat up? do you think you're too good for me?" Bert smirked, "B-but I didn't get you beat up?" Gerard stuttered "Shut up, I saw you yesterday, with that old ass man, what are you? Some kind of whore? he payin' you? bet he his" Bert licked his lips, his had was latched around Gerard's upper arm, it would most definitely leave a bruise of some kind "Bert, please, stop" Gerard struggled to move his face to the side only to be met with Bert's free hand harshly pushing Gerard's face in front of his own "I bet he's so old he can barely get it up" Bert's hand started to brush up against Gerard's thigh "Was he touching you here Pretty boy?" His hand snaking father up Gerard's leg "Bert, S-stop" tears welled up and got caught in his eyelashes before riveting down his abnormally pale face. Gerard was struggling so much that Bert decided to push his forearm up to the young boy's throat 1)to shut him up 2) to get a better handle on the whaling boy "Stop crying, You fucking want this bitch" Bert spat straight at Gerard's face. His hand was almost into Gerard's Panties before someone walked in, Bert stood like a deer in headlights, knowing he'd been caught red-handed before looking at who walked in.

Ryan stood looking at the scene before him, Gerard was full force crying being restrained with a strong arm to his neck, chocking Gerard to the point where the boy was seeing spots, Bert's hand almost cupping the scared boy "Walk the fuck away" Bert's eye's where crazed and dark as he spoke, chest puffed out and overall the vibe Ryan got wasn't pleasant, it was downright intimidating, something that Ryan had come to know very well. As scared as the thin boy was he wasn't about to walk away, Gerard had been the first proper friend he'd made other than Frank "N-no" He stuttered out in a small voice "Excuse me?" Bert's face started to grow red with anger "I-i Said n-no" Ryan coughed up a little louder, even though he was visibly shaking and could feel the start of a panic attack. Bert dropped Gerard to the ground and the poor boy was gasping for air and made his way over to Ryan "I don't know you, I don't like you, and now I'm going to hurt you" Bert took a step towards the shaking boy and swang a hard first right to his face, Ryan stumbled back slumping up against the wall "You should have walked away" Bert growled kicking Ryan straight in the stomach "Bert stop!" Gerard screamed, "What the fuck is going on?" Brendon's head peered around the corner, eyes instantly homing to Ryan and then back between Bert and Gerard, instantly knowing what had happened "You fucker!" Brendon snarled before jumping Bert, seeing as Brendon was clearly beating the shit out of Bert Gerard helped a groaning Ryan up of the dirty bathroom floor

"Shit, you're really hurt" Gerard crouched over Ryan who was lent against a wall of lockers in the empty hallway "You should have left me" Gerard sighed, feeling as if it was his fault "Gerard, the number of times that I was being abused or molested wishing that someone would help, I couldn't have left you" Ryan croaked out, sending Gerard a weak smile. 

Brendon waltzed out of the bathroom brushing himself down "Jesus, you guys ok?" Brendon looked over at Gerard who nodded "Could you take my car and go back home with Ryan, ill grab the others and we'll skip out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I 100% will be continuing this fic because I'm really enjoying writing it but its gonna be up a little later than usual because I'm working my ass off in a care home at the moment and don't really have any time in between coursework and shadowing so... I love you guys! <3


	8. Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some friendly fluff and a nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is such a short chapter but I really wanted to get back to the whole Frerard part of things because I don't have much free time to write anymore and I wanna make sure I'm putting out the best I can for you guys! (Thank you so much for all your comments and Kudos, it means so much to me!)

Gerard soon returned home with Ray, Pete and Mikey, sure teachers would know they all skipped and they would probably get detention on the following day but the boys enjoyed spending time together, even if it meant punishment. 

Ryan was laid down upstairs with Brendon holding an ice pack to his head, he had tried to clean the skinny boy up as much as he could but there was a slight bit of crusted over blood that vandalised the corner of his mouth, every time he would speak the cut would open up again causing the boy to hiss in pain "Just stop talking, then you won't be in pain" Brendon tutted looking down to the boy with adoration in his deep brown eyes "Fine" Ryan pouted, smiling soon after when Brendon started to sing. 

"So, what happened?" Mikey asked Gerard as they where sat at the kitchen table smoking "Bert happened" Gerard sighed looking into his coffee and when Mikey continued to look puzzled Gerard took it upon himself to explain this morning's events "What the fuck" Mikey was outraged "I swear to fucking god, I'm going to kill that slimy prick" Mikey was now standing next to the fridge, his jaw clenched tight and his fingers would now and then curl up into the palms of his now sweating hands "Mikey chill out" Gerard tried to calm his younger brother "Yeah dude, have you seen Brendon's knuckles? he definitely did a number on Bert" Pete tried to help but Mikey wasn't having it "You should tell Frank" Ray, Gerard and Pete stood in shock "I thought you didn't approve of me and Frank?" Mikey squinted his eyes and frowned "Well, he obviously seems to like you, and you've never shown any interest in any other person like you do with Frank" he stopped for a second "He'd do something about it" Mikey continued "Frank's on a business trip till Friday" Gerard informed him "So, tell him when he gets back" Pete chimed in. 

After the ugly arguments and the calming down of Mikey was done the boys all settled down in the basement, Brendon and Ryan both joined "what are we watching today Mikey?" Pete asked "I don't know, someone else pick one" this was the second thing that shocked the boys about Mikey today, he would never give the opportunity for picking a movie away "how about we just watch Chucky?" Gerard suggested, "Jesus, that's such a shitty movie" Brendon laughed sliding the movie into the Dvd player. 

All the boy's decision to stay at the Way's that night, just like a normal routine Gerard was snuggled with ray, Mikey and Pete were fighting over their covers and Brendon took his usual position on the bed but this time Ryan was cuddled into his stomach listening to Brendon as he talked shit late into the night, whispering to each other whilst the others slept. 

Gerard had a dream that night, one that made him cry and shake in his sleep. 

It was Bert, standing at the end of a bed looking down at Gerard with hungry eyes, this wasn't Gerard bed though, the room was dirty with mould growing on the ceiling. Mikey was either unconscious or dead covered in blood lying in the centre of the room, and in the corner, Frank was slumped over with blood gushing out of his mouth every time he began to speak, begging Bert to let Gerard go, as soon as Bert started to laugh a manic fit of giggles Gerard woke up with a shock. 

"Gee? Gerard? what's wrong?" Ray's voice was slowly beckoning the pretty boy out of a fit of hysterics, all the other boys were still sleeping, Ray would be too if Gerard didn't start shaking and crying. He wrapped his long arms around the scared boy "It was just a dream Gee, I'm here, we're all here" he whispered into the dark. Gerard hadn't properly woken up but he managed to fall back asleep as quick as he woke, with Ray rubbing is back. 

The next few days flew by with no problem, Brendon stayed with Ryan at school sitting in on most of his classes to make sure he was ok when he would see people giving the skinny boy odd looks and strange glances Brendon would stare in rage until whoever was looking would start to feel uncomfortable and leave. Gerard sat through all of his classes anticipating what he would tell Frank about what happened with Bert and Ryan, still unsure how to phrase 'I was almost raped by the dude you chucked out of your bar when we first met and the boy you asked me to look after got beaten the shit out of because of me' but soon enough Friday rolled around.


	9. Frankie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank's at the door and things aren't great... (Also ft. some much needed 'Peterick')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how long I'm going to make this fic, feel free to give me prompts for my next Fic!

Its finally Friday and the boys have just gotten out of school, Gerard is walking several paces ahead of everyone else excited to get home and wait for Frank "Gee, hold up! " Pete jogged up to Gerard who stopped briefly to look back at him "You in a rush to see your guy" Pete winked "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous though, what am I going to tell him about Bert, what about Ryan" both boys looked back at Ryan who was oblivious to Brendon's pining glances and loving teasing "His face is still so bruised" Gerard sighed, making sure to keep his voice down "If Frank loves you, he will do whats right" Pete caring nature broke through to Gerard and made him feel a lot better, the two clasped their hands together and wandered back to the group. 

Once Gerard got home he quickly pulled on a mint green skirt with some matching thigh highs, a washed out grey distressed Smashing pumpkins shirt and changed into his white converse. 

Gerard was now curled up on the sofa, his eyes glued to the T.v screen which was playing some type of horrifically bad shark film. He could feel his eyes grow heavy in his skull as he started to fall asleep, listening to the quiet laughter of his brother and friends from downstairs. 

It was dark outside when Gerard was startled in his sleep, a loud knock at the door causing the pretty boy's eyes to shoot wide open. He sleepily wondered to the front door and when he opened it he wasn't prepared for the sight he saw. 

Frank was slouched against the wall of the porch, he looked almost unconscious. Blood seeped from his nose and ran like a lake travelling over his busted lip, even though he looked like he was beaten to an inch of his life he still managed to throw a sly smile at Gerard. His hair was stuck to his sweaty face and his left arm was thrown around his limp looking right arm, there were splatters of crimson blood all over his white button-up shirt "Frankie? oh my god Frank, what happened?" Gerard panicked and rushed closer towards Frank to take a closer look at his injuries "Don't worry about me my little kitten, I'm fine-" Frank croaked "Bullshit, look at you!" Gerard's eyes started watering "I shouldn't have come, should I?" Frank sighed "Don't be stupid, come in, I'll clean you up" Gerard helped Frank into the house and downstairs to his room. 

"Gee? what the fuck" Mikey exclaimed as his brother and a bleeding Frank basically fell through the door "Shut up and help me Mikes" Gerard begged as he dropped Frank onto his bed "Oh god" Gerard mumbled looking at Frank who at this point had grown unconscious "oh god, oh god" Gerard unbuttoned Franks shirt, upon seeing two rather deep and very bloody wounds that seemed to be knife inflicted Gerard grew pale, rushing into the bathroom and throwing the continent's of his stomach into the toilet bowl "Mikey! we have to take him to the hospital, he's been stabbed"Gerard's voices echoed as he shouted into the porcelain "N-no" A small low voice groaned out. 

"Frank?" Gerard's head popped around the corner, Frank's eyes where closed "not a hospital, Don't take me to a hospital" Frank winced as he felt blood ooze out of his side and dribble down his olive skin "Frank, you've been stabbed! I can't fix this!" Gerard cried out "Patrick, do you remember Patrick?" he grumbled and Gerard nodded his head "Call him, he'll know what to do"Franks' hand found Gerard's face as his bloody thumb wiped away a couple stray tears but replacing them with a smudge of iron liquid "Mikey, call Patrick!" Gerard yelled. 

The fifteen minutes that it took Patrick to get to the Way's house felt like an eternity to Gerard who sat next to Frank trying to clean the blood off his face "Jesus Christ Frank, what happened this time" the short boy mumbled to himself as he rushed over to Frank's side "This time? what do you mean this time?" Mikey questioned "No time for question's" Patrick snapped "Mikey, grab that bag" He pointed to a small black bag by the door, Mikey obliged. Patrick spent a good few hours stitching Frank's wounds, luckily Frank was unconscious for the most part so he couldn't feel the needle and thread pulling his skin back together

After Frank was all fixed up Gerard refused to leave his side, snuggling up close to the older man and closing his eyes, he wouldn't be able to sleep so he just listened to Frank's shallow breaths and felt the rising and falling of his bare chest, being careful not to touch his wounds. Patrick and Mikey sat upstairs at the kitchen table, Mikey was stressfully chainsmoking after the night's events and Patrick was calmly sipping his tea "Earlier you said that this had happened before" Mikey's voice was distant as he spoke "Yeah" the short boy sighed rubbing the back of his neck to relieve himself of tension "Frank's kind of a big deal" he awkwardly chuckled into his mug "Listen, Frank is a good man, easily the best guy I've ever met, he's helped so many people, me Ryan, Tyler and Josh, there are so many" Patrick took a gulp of his drink "but he's involved in some dodgy shit, drugs and gangs" Mikey's eyes may have widened but he wasn't shocked "Frank's father was part of the Italian mafia, he was a big-time mafia boss and when he passed Frank took over the family business" Patrick explained "That's a big deal, the mafia" Mikey rubbed his tired eyes "Is my brother in danger" Mikey kept his voice low, Patrick let his eye's fall to his feet before meeting Mikey's "I've known Frank for years, he saved me from an abusive orphanage and let me live with him, and through the whole time ive known him he has never ever looked at anyone the way he looks at your brother, I never thought Frank would let himself fall in love, he always cared too much about the buiness, looking after his friends, but he loves your brother Mikey" Patrick rested his hand on Mikeys shoulder and smiled "Frank will never let anything bad happen to Gerard, I can promise you that" 

That night Patrick stayed over just in case Frank needed his help with anything. Frank had been the one to put Patrick through some medical training, enough to stitch up his wounds and help the older man if a deal went ugly, Patrick was glad that he could help Frank after all he did for the younger boy. Patrick had patched up the older man enough to know that whatever happened to him last night was serious, the wounds weren't as bad as they had been in the past but something felt off, something wasn't right. 

When Patrick started to wake up the following morning he could feel a pressure to his left cheek, squinting his eyes and adjusting to the early morning light streaming through the thin curtains Patrick was confused when he looked up at a guy poking his finger at the sleepy boy, his eyes were rimmed with black and his hair was covering one eye "Goodmorning?" Patrick began to sit up from his laid down position "Morning" The other boy sang, continuing to touch Patricks face "You look like an angel when you sleep, Brendon was right" he spoke in awe "Ugh- who are you?" Patrick blushed rubbing the sleep from his eye's " Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third" He lazily smiled "Dude, are you stoned" Patrick giggled "Always" Pete winked. 

Gerard didn't sleep that night, he was far too worried about Frank to get any shut-eye, not that he didn't try. Gerard was watching Frank as he slept, tracing some of his chest tattoo's, avoiding the bandages that wrapped around his stomach, whilst his fingers trailed over the older man's skin he started to stir "Gee?" Frank's voice was broken and gravely, making Gerard's heart jump out of his chest "I'm here" Gerard cooed as the older man started to sit up in bed, ignoring the blunt pain coming from his injuries "Frank, I was so worried about you" Gerard spoke sitting back slightly as to get a better view of Frank "You shouldn't worry about me, I'm indestructible" Frank joked, earning nothing but a harsh glare from Gerard "Look, I'm sorry, I should have driven to Patricks, I shouldn't have put you through that, " Frank sighed pulling Gerard into a gentle hug "what happened to you?" was the question that Frank was dreading, but of course it was the one question that came out of Gerard's mouth "I haven't been 100% honest with you Gee, I just don't want to scare you" 

"So, you're in a gang?" Gerard whispered after Frank gave him his whole backstory "Well, yeah, I guess" Frank laughed nervously "You're an idiot Frank" Gerard sighed, trying to hide a smile "Let me get you some food" Frank tried to pout but only winced when he felt the throbbing from his lip "What about a 'Get better soon' kiss?" Frank muttered, Gerard bent over and softly placed a tender kiss to the side of Frank's temple "Better?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded before laying his head back down on the soft pillows. 

"Gee, you look like shit" Pete laughed as he took in the pretty boys appearance "looks like you haven't slept in weeks," He noticed the obvious dark bags under Gerard's usually sparkling forest like eyes "Long story" Gerard palmed him off making his way into the kitchen "Brendon! please don't tell me you've used the last of the milk!" Gerard yelled into the almost empty fridge "Sorry" Brendon's voice shouted from somewhere in the house "Well, looks like I'm having black coffee this morning" Gerard whispered to himself whilst making two cups of coffee. 

The pretty boy wandered back down to the basement with two hot cups of black coffee in his hands "Sorry Frankie, but we have no food in" He passed Frank a cup "Grab my wallet, get some breakfast for everyone" Frank smiled, sipping his drink. 

Once all the boy's where settled with their food upstairs Gerard snuck back downstairs with his and Frank's breakfast "How are you feeling?" Gerard asked before taking a bite out of his Breakfast burrito "Like I've been stabbed in the stomach" Frank joked chuckling slightly before hissing in pain "Take it easy Frankie" Gerard smoothed the older man's hair "I should be the one looking after you" Frank sighed "I'm not the one that's been stabbed" Gerard spoke in monotone "Come here" Frank opened up his arms for Gerard to shuffle into his touch, his head rested on his chest and his hand found the older's shoulder, Frank nuzzled his face into the younger boys hair "How did I get this lucky" Frank sighed, sniffing Gerard's fruity smelling hair "Lucky? You were almost killed!" Gerard half shouted "I meant, lucky in finding you" Frank explained "over 7 billion people on this shitty planet, but I found the best kitten" Frank mumbled into Gerard's Fire truck hair "That was cheesy" the pretty boy giggled "But you love it" Frank winked. 

After a few days of watching movies and eating shitty food with Gerard, Frank was starting to heal, Patrick had taught Gerard how to properly redress his bandages, and Frank was now able to move around the house with minimal pain, maybe because Patrick had got his hands on some hardcore painkillers that made Frank feel like he didn't have legs. 

"Yo Frank, have you ever killed a dude?" Pete's voice interrupted the boy's as they tried to watch a movie. All the boys now know about Frank and who he is but no one had asked him anything too personal "Shut the fuck up Wentz" Mikey hissed, slapping him on the back of the head "Owch, sorry, I just wanted to know" Pete rubbed where Mikey had hit him, out of sheer curiosity all faces turned to Frank who just sat there with a slightly distraught distant stare "No way, he has!" Brendon's mouth was in a perfect 'O' Ryan quickly shot Brendon a disapproving look "Shut up" He whispered, the atmosphere after that was slightly frosted over, but at least Pete got his answer right?


	10. Frankie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank surprises Gee, and Pete is... well, Pete

Its finally Friday and the boys have just gotten out of school, Gerard is walking several paces ahead of everyone else excited to get home and wait for Frank "Gee, hold up! " Pete jogged up to Gerard who stopped briefly to look back at him "You in a rush to see your guy" Pete winked "Yeah, I'm kinda nervous though, what am I going to tell him about Bert, what about Ryan" both boys looked back at Ryan who was oblivious to Brendon's pining glances and loving teasing "His face is still so bruised" Gerard sighed, making sure to keep his voice down "If Frank loves you, he will do whats right" Pete caring nature broke through to Gerard and made him feel a lot better, the two clasped their hands together and wandered back to the group. 

Once Gerard got home he quickly pulled on a mint green skirt with some matching thigh highs, a washed out grey distressed Smashing pumpkins shirt and changed into his white converse. 

Gerard was now curled up on the sofa, his eyes glued to the T.v screen which was playing some type of horrifically bad shark film. He could feel his eyes grow heavy in his skull as he started to fall asleep, listening to the quiet laughter of his brother and friends from downstairs. 

It was dark outside when Gerard was startled in his sleep, a loud knock at the door causing the pretty boy's eyes to shoot wide open. He sleepily wondered to the front door and when he opened it he wasn't prepared for the sight he saw. 

Frank was slouched against the wall of the porch, he looked almost unconscious. Blood seeped from his nose and ran like a lake travelling over his busted lip, even though he looked like he was beaten to an inch of his life he still managed to throw a sly smile at Gerard. His hair was stuck to his sweaty face and his left arm was thrown around his limp looking right arm, there were splatters of crimson blood all over his white button-up shirt "Frankie? oh my god Frank, what happened?" Gerard panicked and rushed closer towards Frank to take a closer look at his injuries "Don't worry about me my little kitten, I'm fine-" Frank croaked "Bullshit, look at you!" Gerard's eyes started watering "I shouldn't have come, should I?" Frank sighed "Don't be stupid, come in, I'll clean you up" Gerard helped Frank into the house and downstairs to his room. 

"Gee? what the fuck" Mikey exclaimed as his brother and a bleeding Frank basically fell through the door "Shut up and help me Mikes" Gerard begged as he dropped Frank onto his bed "Oh god" Gerard mumbled looking at Frank who at this point had grown unconscious "oh god, oh god" Gerard unbuttoned Franks shirt, upon seeing two rather deep and very bloody wounds that seemed to be knife inflicted Gerard grew pale, rushing into the bathroom and throwing the continent's of his stomach into the toilet bowl "Mikey! we have to take him to the hospital, he's been stabbed"Gerard's voices echoed as he shouted into the porcelain "N-no" A small low voice groaned out. 

"Frank?" Gerard's head popped around the corner, Frank's eyes where closed "not a hospital, Don't take me to a hospital" Frank winced as he felt blood ooze out of his side and dribble down his olive skin "Frank, you've been stabbed! I can't fix this!" Gerard cried out "Patrick, do you remember Patrick?" he grumbled and Gerard nodded his head "Call him, he'll know what to do"Franks' hand found Gerard's face as his bloody thumb wiped away a couple stray tears but replacing them with a smudge of iron liquid "Mikey, call Patrick!" Gerard yelled. 

The fifteen minutes that it took Patrick to get to the Way's house felt like an eternity to Gerard who sat next to Frank trying to clean the blood off his face "Jesus Christ Frank, what happened this time" the short boy mumbled to himself as he rushed over to Frank's side "This time? what do you mean this time?" Mikey questioned "No time for question's" Patrick snapped "Mikey, grab that bag" He pointed to a small black bag by the door, Mikey obliged. Patrick spent a good few hours stitching Frank's wounds, luckily Frank was unconscious for the most part so he couldn't feel the needle and thread pulling his skin back together

After Frank was all fixed up Gerard refused to leave his side, snuggling up close to the older man and closing his eyes, he wouldn't be able to sleep so he just listened to Frank's shallow breaths and felt the rising and falling of his bare chest, being careful not to touch his wounds. Patrick and Mikey sat upstairs at the kitchen table, Mikey was stressfully chainsmoking after the night's events and Patrick was calmly sipping his tea "Earlier you said that this had happened before" Mikey's voice was distant as he spoke "Yeah" the short boy sighed rubbing the back of his neck to relieve himself of tension "Frank's kind of a big deal" he awkwardly chuckled into his mug "Listen, Frank is a good man, easily the best guy I've ever met, he's helped so many people, me Ryan, Tyler and Josh, there are so many" Patrick took a gulp of his drink "but he's involved in some dodgy shit, drugs and gangs" Mikey's eyes may have widened but he wasn't shocked "Frank's father was part of the Italian mafia, he was a big-time mafia boss and when he passed Frank took over the family business" Patrick explained "That's a big deal, the mafia" Mikey rubbed his tired eyes "Is my brother in danger" Mikey kept his voice low, Patrick let his eye's fall to his feet before meeting Mikey's "I've known Frank for years, he saved me from an abusive orphanage and let me live with him, and through the whole time ive known him he has never ever looked at anyone the way he looks at your brother, I never thought Frank would let himself fall in love, he always cared too much about the buiness, looking after his friends, but he loves your brother Mikey" Patrick rested his hand on Mikeys shoulder and smiled "Frank will never let anything bad happen to Gerard, I can promise you that" 

That night Patrick stayed over just in case Frank needed his help with anything. Frank had been the one to put Patrick through some medical training, enough to stitch up his wounds and help the older man if a deal went ugly, Patrick was glad that he could help Frank after all he did for the younger boy. Patrick had patched up the older man enough to know that whatever happened to him last night was serious, the wounds weren't as bad as they had been in the past but something felt off, something wasn't right. 

When Patrick started to wake up the following morning he could feel a pressure to his left cheek, squinting his eyes and adjusting to the early morning light streaming through the thin curtains Patrick was confused when he looked up at a guy poking his finger at the sleepy boy, his eyes were rimmed with black and his hair was covering one eye "Goodmorning?" Patrick began to sit up from his laid down position "Morning" The other boy sang, continuing to touch Patricks face "You look like an angel when you sleep, Brendon was right" he spoke in awe "Ugh- who are you?" Patrick blushed rubbing the sleep from his eye's " Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz the third" He lazily smiled "Dude, are you stoned" Patrick giggled "Always" Pete winked. 

Gerard didn't sleep that night, he was far too worried about Frank to get any shut-eye, not that he didn't try. Gerard was watching Frank as he slept, tracing some of his chest tattoo's, avoiding the bandages that wrapped around his stomach, whilst his fingers trailed over the older man's skin he started to stir "Gee?" Frank's voice was broken and gravely, making Gerard's heart jump out of his chest "I'm here" Gerard cooed as the older man started to sit up in bed, ignoring the blunt pain coming from his injuries "Frank, I was so worried about you" Gerard spoke sitting back slightly as to get a better view of Frank "You shouldn't worry about me, I'm indestructible" Frank joked, earning nothing but a harsh glare from Gerard "Look, I'm sorry, I should have driven to Patricks, I shouldn't have put you through that, " Frank sighed pulling Gerard into a gentle hug "what happened to you?" was the question that Frank was dreading, but of course it was the one question that came out of Gerard's mouth "I haven't been 100% honest with you Gee, I just don't want to scare you" 

"So, you're in a gang?" Gerard whispered after Frank gave him his whole backstory "Well, yeah, I guess" Frank laughed nervously "You're an idiot Frank" Gerard sighed, trying to hide a smile "Let me get you some food" Frank tried to pout but only winced when he felt the throbbing from his lip "What about a 'Get better soon' kiss?" Frank muttered, Gerard bent over and softly placed a tender kiss to the side of Frank's temple "Better?" Gerard asked and Frank nodded before laying his head back down on the soft pillows. 

"Gee, you look like shit" Pete laughed as he took in the pretty boys appearance "looks like you haven't slept in weeks," He noticed the obvious dark bags under Gerard's usually sparkling forest like eyes "Long story" Gerard palmed him off making his way into the kitchen "Brendon! please don't tell me you've used the last of the milk!" Gerard yelled into the almost empty fridge "Sorry" Brendon's voice shouted from somewhere in the house "Well, looks like I'm having black coffee this morning" Gerard whispered to himself whilst making two cups of coffee. 

The pretty boy wandered back down to the basement with two hot cups of black coffee in his hands "Sorry Frankie, but we have no food in" He passed Frank a cup "Grab my wallet, get some breakfast for everyone" Frank smiled, sipping his drink. 

Once all the boy's where settled with their food upstairs Gerard snuck back downstairs with his and Frank's breakfast "How are you feeling?" Gerard asked before taking a bite out of his Breakfast burrito "Like I've been stabbed in the stomach" Frank joked chuckling slightly before hissing in pain "Take it easy Frankie" Gerard smoothed the older man's hair "I should be the one looking after you" Frank sighed "I'm not the one that's been stabbed" Gerard spoke in monotone "Come here" Frank opened up his arms for Gerard to shuffle into his touch, his head rested on his chest and his hand found the older's shoulder, Frank nuzzled his face into the younger boys hair "How did I get this lucky" Frank sighed, sniffing Gerard's fruity smelling hair "Lucky? You were almost killed!" Gerard half shouted "I meant, lucky in finding you" Frank explained "over 7 billion people on this shitty planet, but I found the best kitten" Frank mumbled into Gerard's Fire truck hair "That was cheesy" the pretty boy giggled "But you love it" Frank winked. 

After a few days of watching movies and eating shitty food with Gerard, Frank was starting to heal, Patrick had taught Gerard how to properly redress his bandages, and Frank was now able to move around the house with minimal pain, maybe because Patrick had got his hands on some hardcore painkillers that made Frank feel like he didn't have legs. 

"Yo Frank, have you ever killed a dude?" Pete's voice interrupted the boy's as they tried to watch a movie. All the boys now know about Frank and who he is but no one had asked him anything too personal "Shut the fuck up Wentz" Mikey hissed, slapping him on the back of the head "Owch, sorry, I just wanted to know" Pete rubbed where Mikey had hit him, out of sheer curiosity all faces turned to Frank who just sat there with a slightly distraught distant stare "No way, he has!" Brendon's mouth was in a perfect 'O' Ryan quickly shot Brendon a disapproving look "Shut up" He whispered, the atmosphere after that was slightly frosted over, but at least Pete got his answer right?


	11. The calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure smut followed with Frank being a good Daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yall better be ready for the next chapter ( I also really hope you enjoyed this one!)

Frank and Gerard were currently sat in Franks booth at his bar, Mikey and Gee's friends were on the main floor watching some raw band play their set. Frank had healed remarkably well in the week he had spent with Gerard "So, do you want to stay at mine tonight?" Frank asked "I don't want to be a burden" Gerard sighed "Hey, wheres this come from?" Frank's features soften as his hand held Gerard's face "I don't know, it's just, I feel like a little kid, you're important and well known, I don't want to annoy you" Gerard's eyes dropped to the table "Kitten, I love you, I want you to stay with me" Frank tried to assure the younger boy "I-I love you too" Gerard blushed "Come here, Josh and Ty are coming over" Frank patted his thigh, getting Gerard to sit on his lap. Gerard's face was in a red hot blush as he snuffled onto Frank "Josh, Tyler, how have you guys been" Frank smiled genuinely "Not bad, where on earth have you been through, you haven't been home in weeks" Josh exacerbated "Yeah, well the deal with the Horizon went south" Frank sighed, immediately Josh understood "You're not hurt are you?" Tyler's small voice interrupted Josh's worried looks "No, Ha are you kiddin'? I never get hurt" Frank playfully ruffled Tyler's short chocolate hair, Gerard send Frank an odd look as if to say 'Excuse me, but you got stabbed and almost bled out on my porch' but decided not to say anything.

Frank was halfway through his beer when Gerard started fidgeting, this would be easy to ignore if he wasn't perched cutely on the older man's lap "Gee, stop wiggling about" Frank whispered into Gerard's ear "I can't" Gerard pouted, trying to reposition himself once more, all the friction was going straight to Frank's dick, Gerard was blissfully unaware of why Frank wanted Gerard to stop "So, are you ready for the meet with Alexandria?" Frank was finding it awfully hard to concentrate on what Josh was trying to say when the beautiful boy sat on his lap couldn't stop moving about "Yeah, sure thing man, 100% ready" Frank managed to quickly say. Whilst Josh and Tyler were emersed in conversation Frank took the opportunity to slip his hand delicately up the front of Gerard's pretty floral skirt, rubbing the soft flesh of his inner thigh "Frankie" Gerard purred loud enough for Frank to hear "What wrong Kitten?" Frank's hand travelled higher up the pretty boy's thigh until his thumb came into contact with Gerard's silky panties, Gerard was now painfully aware of Franks stiff member poking into his bottom "Frank, not here" Gerard whined, looking between Frank and the other two men sat opposite "Don't make a sound" Frank's dominant side cut through Gerard like a hot knife, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth Gerard focused on anything but the feeling of Frank's expert fingers tracing the outline of his bulge through his underwear. Gerard was so sensitive after not having any type of sexual contact in the time it took Frank to heal, with no time to relieve himself either Gerard was already worried about cumming just from Frank's slight touches. 

"So Ty, have you been working on any new music?" when Frank began talking to Tyler and directing their attention back to himself Gerard had to try and regain some type of posture "Yeah actually, its been a long while since Josh and I did anything new" Josh smiled warmly at Tyler "That nice isn't it Gerard" Frank spoke close to Gerard's ear "Y-yeah, W-what do you play?" Gerard stuttered as he felt Frank's thumb run alongside his shaft "More like what doesn't he play" Josh chuckled making Tyler blush "He has an amazing voice" Josh smiled, his eyes crinkling at the corners "Shhh" Tyler blushed once more and started fidgeting in his seat, noticing Tyler's slight fidgety aura Josh spoke "Well, I think I should be getting little Ty-guy back to the house, see you later Frank, you too Gerard" Tyler smiled and waved before the two walked towards the doors of the bar. Frank's hand continued to gently touch Gerard, a tough hand gripping at the boy's thigh as his mouth found the others neck "Frankie, please" Gerard moaned, luckily the music was loud enough to cover his begging "Not yet" Frank growled, continuing to tease Gerard "Gee, you coming-" Frank's hand stopped moving but he didn't remove it, Gerard was oblivious to everything other than the fact that Frank had stopped "Frankie?" Gerard asked looking up at the older man whose eyes were directed towards Ray, who stood there at the end of the booth looking quite uncomfortable as he assessed the situation. Frank's hand was obviously snaked under Gerard's skirt and Gee looked like he was in compleat bliss, whilst Gee was unaware of Ray's presence Frank just smirked at the other boy, continuing his hand movements once more, making Gerard admit a moan which Ray definitely heard, Ray didn't stand there for long though as he quickly hurried out of the building. 

"why don't we go back to my place" Frank whispered into the younger boys ear, and obviously Gerard was not going to say no. 

The drive back to Frank's house was absolute hell for Gerard, Frank persisted in teasing Gerard and neither of them spoke much on the way, not until Frank parked in the large garage and opened Gerard's door to let him out of the expensive car "Aren't you a gentleman" Gerard complimented the man "Not for much longer I hope" Frank growled, sending chills up Gerard's spine.

Almost as soon as Frank walked through the large door Gerard was immediately pinned to it with Frank hungrily kissing the younger boy as if he was searching for life's answers in Gerard's mouth, as Gerard accepted Frank's kisses his tongue slipped into the pretty boy's mouth, but as soon as it appeared it was retracted "Say 'Red' and ill stop" Frank muttered as his mouth made hot contact with Gerard pale neck for the second time that night "Why would I want you to stop" Gerard was a breathless mess "Well, hopefully, you won't want me to stop" Frank nibbled back up to Gerard's jaw "Oh god" Gerard moaned as Frank pushed his crotch hard against Gerard's thigh "Feel that?" Frank lowly whispered "Yes" Gerard breathed out "You did this, you've been driving me crazy all night, in your little skirts, moving around on my lap" Frank grunted as he rutted his hips up Gerard's leg "I think my precious kitten needs a punishment" Frank's voice was intimidating but Gerard loved it. 

Frank lead Gerard up the intertwining velvet staircase to his room, shutting the door before pushing Gerard onto the bed "Are you sure you want this?" once Frank was back standing at the end of the bed where Gerard was sat up looking at the older man he began to loosen his tie and roll up his sleeves revealing the art that Gerard craved to touch "Yes, Frank please" Gerard begged sitting up on his knee's "Hold your arms out" Frank demanded and Gerard happily obliged, holding both his wrist out in front of him and looking up at Frank through his thick eyelashes "So pretty" Frank pulled off his tie and wrapped the black material around Gerard's pale wrist's as Gee watched how fluent his hand movements where. 

Once Gerard hand's were expertly tied in front of him Frank pushed the boy backwards and attaching his clasped hands to his headboard, quickly yanking Gerards skirt down and throwing it somewhere at the other side of the room he crawled over the young boy, kissing up his legs all the way to his mouth "So fucking perfect" Frank growled, harshly grabbing Gerard's face with his left hand and lifting his head to look straight into the pretty boys eyes "Lets play a game" Frank's pupils where blown and a sadistic smirk was painted onto his face "I'll keep touching you, but as soon as you make a noise ill stop" Frank whispered "but Frank" Gerard started to complain but he was soon met with a hand to his mouth and wet kisses trailing down his neck "Are you going to play?" Frank asked seductively, Gerard nodded. 

Frank slowly unbuttoned Gerard's (Well, Frank's) white button-up shirt, after popping each button Frank left a short kiss on the newly exposed skin, Gerard was biting the inside of his cheek so hard that he was sure he could taste blood "Such a good boy" Frank unbuttoned the last button and left the shirt bunch up beneath the young boy "Remember, no noises" Frank reminded Gerard who pulled his bottom lip into his mouth "You're so pretty like this Gee, all frustrated and slutty" Gerard could feel Frank's hot breath grazing the bottom of his stomach, he began to trail his tongue across Gerard's hip bone, bitting and nipping the soft flesh "You're doing so well little one" Frank complimented the pretty boy. Once Frank's face was hovering over Gerard's throbbing pantie clad member his hands slipped into the material on either side of his sides "Lift up" Frank whispered, Gerard quickly followed Frank's orders and jutted his hips up high enough for Frank to remove Gerard of the garment "Good boy" Frank whispered as he crawled back up to Gerard and gave him a chased kiss before getting off the younger boy and standing at the foot of the bed, slowly unbuttoning his own shirt and leaving it crumpled on the floor. Gerard's eyes shot back to Frank when he heard the sweet sound of Frank's zipper being pulled down "I'm going to untie you, and I'm going to let you make noises again because you've been such a good boy, following my rules" Frank bent over to the headboard and untied Gerard from the bed, but keeping both of his hands bound together. 

Gerard sat up on his knee's again "How about you act like a real kitten?" Frank suggested, Gerard looked up at with a quizzical expression "On the floor, hand's and knee's" Frank petted Gerard, smoothing his hair down. The raw excitement of giving up all his dignity to Frank was enough to lure the younger boy to the floor, as his hands were still held together with the tie it made it slightly harder to crawl towards the older man "Remember, red means stop" Frank reminded him as he Crawled closer. 

Gerards tied hands made quick work of Frank's already undone trousers and boxers, Gerard looked up at the man before taking an experimental lick up the bottom side of his shaft "Just like that kitty" Frank groaned before Gerard. As Frank looked down at Gerard he realised how good this boy looked on his hands and knee's, it was almost like he was built for it. Gerard's mouth slowly stretched around Frank's throbbing dick, taking half of it into his hollowed cheeks before he started to slowly bob his head back and forth, getting used to the feeling. Frank was groaning and grunting above Gerard, low moans would spill out of the man everytime Gerard would look up through his eyelashes at Frank. Soon enough Gerard began to take more of Frank into his mouth, slowly sinking down until his nose was brushed up against the older man's pubes, Moaning around Frank's cock as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat "Fuck, Ah, Gee" Frank groaned. 

Frank's hand involuntarily made it's way to Gerard's hair, pulling slightly to test the waters, and once he was met with a loud vibrating moan he continued to control the younger boy by his Firetruck hair "Such a good boy, sucking dick like a fucking whore" Frank grunted each time Gerard took Frank all the way down his throat. Gerard's tongue began to circle around Frank's thick member, once Gerard's warm tongue flickered over Franks slit he let out the throatiest raw moan Gerard had ever heard which only begged the boy to continue. Gerard would be lying if he had said he wasn't completely getting of to Frank using his mouth in such a way that he had basically no control over it, Gerard was desperate to make Frank come in his mouth. 

Frank was in pure bliss as he stood above Gerard, having all the power in this relationship was all Frank ever wanted and honestly, this could easily be the best blowjob that Frank had ever received, every gag and splutter that came from Gerard made Frank buck deeper into the younger boys throat and he knew that he couldn't hold off for much longer. 

"Gee, you gotta stop, or I'm gonna cum" Gerard looked up at Frank once more through his dark eyelashes, ignoring what Frank had said he continued to let Frank's cock brush up against the back of his throat "You want me to cum down your throat?" Frank voice was broken and raspy, Gerard immediately nodded his head up and down whilst simultaneously bobbing his head up and down "Such a greedy little whore" Frank grabbed Gerard even harder by his hair and fucked up into the younger boys mouth, the pace Frank was going at was ungodly but Gerard was loving it, he was moaning and whithering under Frank's brutal pace. 

Gerard dug his tongue down into Frank's slit and took him all the way down his throat, he was about to move his head back up when Frank stilled his movements, Gerard gagged around Frank's cock messily as Frank spurted hot white ropes down his throat, keeping Gerard's nose pressed up against his pelvis until he was milked dry. Gerard swallowed what he could but after weeks of not being able to cum, Frank had a lot to give. A mixture of cum and spit hung from Gerard's chin, he looked like a top class whore, like the type that rich old men would spend thousands of dollars for per hour. Gerard was a panting mess under Frank who knelt down to be at eye level with Gerard "Are you ok kitten? you did so amazing" Frank began zipping himself up and Gerard pouted, still panting and out of breath with drool dripping off his chin "Don't worry Kitten, I'm not gonna forget you" Frank's voice was pure lust, even after cumming. 

Frank lifted Gerard of the floor and placed the boy gently onto the rich bed "good boys always get rewards" Frank kissed Gerard messily, tasting the bittersweet mixture of his own cum and Gerard spit in his mouth. 

Frank crawled on top of Gerard and pushed two fingers into the pretty boy's mouth "Suck" he commanded and obviously Gerard agreed, sucking on Frank's digits as he did with his cock a few minutes ago "Good boy" he removed his fingers and snaked his hand between Gerard's plump thigh's, spreading his cheeks and circling his entrance before plunging both fingers into him "Ugh, ah" Gerard moaned, his back arching up off the bed "I want you to cum just like this, do you think you can do that for me Kitten?" Frank asked with his fingers deep to the knuckle inside Gerard "Yes sir" Gerard gasped when Frank curled his fingers, almost immediately finding his prostate "Such a good boy" Frank whispered into Gerard's ear, kissing and sucking his neck "My good little boy" Frank continued to praise the pretty boy who was positively melting on Frank's fingers. 

It didn't take Gerard long to get to the point of no return "Ugh, Frankie, Frankie I'm-" and before he could warn the older man he came onto his own chest with his eyes rolling into the back of his head, his plump red lips forming a perfect 'O' face, the one that would be engraved into Frank's mind for the rest of his life. After the two of them were spent Gerard curled into Frank, neither of them caring about the mess that covered them, they laid there for a few sweet minutes just cuddling and getting their breath back before Frank spoke: "would you like a bath Kitten?" Frank hummed as he fiddled with Gerard's hair "Please" Gerard mumbled into Frank's bare chest. 

Frank had run a warm bubble bath for Gerard, the bathroom was designed completely in grey and white tiles and looked fit for a king with sparkling clean services. Gerard who was already naked stepped into the warm bath, sitting comfortably in the huge tub "Let me clean you Kitten" Frank pulled up a stool and sat next to the tub, grabbing a fresh washcloth he began to scrub Gerard's back as the younger boy hummed at the warm soapy contact "You're so nice to me" Gerard yawned leaning forward into the water "That's because I love you" Frank gathered a small amount of bubbles on his finger and 'booped' Gerard on the nose, the pretty boy giggled as he looked into the mirror in front of him "You don't have to wash me" Gerard sighed in pleasure as Frank started to wash his front "Aftercare is my favorite thing, so you should get used to this" He smiled. 

That night Gerard and Frank snuggled close together as they slept, Gerard had been what was missing in Frank's life, the older man could buy anything for himself, but Gerard was more than enough to make the older man happy, fuck the riches and fuck the drugs because Frank was immensely happy with his life, Gerard honestly meant the world to the older man and Gerard couldn't imagine what life would be like without Frank anymore, even though the two met less than a month ago they were already huge parts of each others lives, what a shame that all that could be about to change...


	12. Gee's a morning whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some more smut before we get to the serious stuff...

The light wouldn't have interrupted Gerard's sleep if Frank had remembered to close the blinds, but alas, neither of them remembered that small detail. Gerard slowly woke to the sounds of Frank's small snores, relishing in the quiet early morning moments with his man, not that they were official or anything... Gerard admired Frank as he slept, the older man hadn't shaved his face in a few day's so light stubble grazed his face and felt slightly ruff under the pads of Gerard's long fingers. Gerard let his finger's fall from Frank's face and begin to trace the tattoo's on his neck, both boys were still completely naked and somehow tied up together with there limbs intertwined in the most intimate loving way, Frank's body heat had kept Gerard warmer than any duvet could have, kissing the man on the cheek Gerard slipped out of bed, throwing on one of Frank's hoodies and his panties from the previous night. 

Gerard smiled to himself as he made his way down into the kitchen. Pink dusk dawn seeped into the large dining area as Gerard looked out into Franks back garden, the sun happily rising above Josh and Tylers building. After brewing a pot of coffee and pouring himself a cup he pulled a cigarette from Frank's packet that was left on the counter and made his way outside. 

The pretty boy sat with his bare legs up on one of Frank's reclining garden chair's as he enjoyed the silence of the morning, contently sipping from the mug that was held naturally in his hands. As Gerard smoked he sighed to himself blowing the smoke up high into the morning breeze. The plants were glistening with early winter dew and the air was positively crisp with cold, but Gerard liked it. 

Frank watched Gerard as he poured himself a cup of the coffee that Gerard had brewed less than ten minutes ago, God Frank felt lucky, not just to be a 27-year-old man with a nice 17-year-old piece of arm candy, but because Gerard was amazing, he absolutely fascinated Frank; His everlasting knowledge about comic books and old horror movies, his love for his friend's and family, somehow the boy was so innocent and pure, but so fucking dirty too, Frank was astounded by how interested he was in the younger boy. Frank lent on the doorframe as he watched Gerard smoke, his short chubby perfectly porcelain legs had a few hickeys littering them here and there, Franks black faded hoodie seemed to engulf the younger boy making him look even smaller and cuter, the way his kiss-bruised lips wrapped around the small smoking cylinder and looked so sensual, Frank was well and truly fucked. 

"Good morning Gee" Frank smiled as he stepped outside into the cold winter air "Are you not cold" the older man took a seat next to Gerard, his inked hand resting on the boy's leg "Gerard, you'll catch your death if you stay out here" Frank chuckled before picking the pretty boy up and taking him inside the house. 

"Well, good morning to you too Mr. fireman" Gerard joked as Frank released him from his fireman's lift and dropped him onto the sofa, both there coffee's where forgotten about when their lips collided. 

Gerard was sat on Frank's lap as the two were intended in a heated makeout session "You make me feel like a teenager again" Frank grunted as Gerard kissed down his chest and back up to his mouth, Gerard had never had much of a sex drive before he met Frank, he didn't really see the point in sex when he could have spent that time reading comic's or writing music, but now he totally get's the whole 'sex craze' thing "Let me ride you" Gerard panted in between kisses as he fumbled to rid Frank of his boxers "Dam gee, what have I done to you" Frank licked his lips and looked the boy up and down as the younger slid his own underwear down his legs and onto the living room floor "You've shown me what I've been missing" Gerard whispered as he ran his hand down Frank's bare chest and stomach, stopping and smirking at the older man before letting his hand travel further. Wrapping his slender fingers around Franks well-endowed cock, Frank moaned as Gerard began to give the older man a few experimental pumps before shuffling down and sinking his warm mouth down onto his member "Fuck" Frank hissed as he was engulfed by the ware cavern that was Gerard's mouth. 

After Gerard was sure Frank was coated in his saliva he raised his head making direct eye contact with Frank as he stuck his fingers in his own mouth, sucking on the digits before spreading his own cheeks and beginning to prep himself for Frank's length. 

Frank watched in awe as Gerard fingered himself, it was easily the hottest thing the older man had ever seen. Gerard's head was thrown back and his eyes where clenched shut as his fingers made easy work of his needy hole, after a couple moments of scissoring himself and adding a third finger Gerard grew impatient. Pulling his fingers out and hovering about Franks hard cock he aligned himself and began to slowly sink down, emerging Frank into himself. 

Frank thought Gerard could easily be a porn star with the way he jumped up and down on Frank's cock, morning-sex-Gerard was a lot less embarrassed to make noise, it turns out Gerard is a loud fucker in the morning (No pun intended) every time he would sink back down around Frank he would let out the most whorish moan you have ever heard, that noise was enough to make Frank cum alone. Frank's skilful hands found their way to Gerard's hips, his fingers digging into the pale flesh, being sure to leave marks. when Gerard would lift himself back up Frank would ruffly pull his hips back down and make Gerard scream out in pleasure as he slammed into the same spot each time that made him see stars. Frank could tell Gerard was close when his bouncing became sloppy, he needed more assistance to help balance himself on top of the older man "Cum for me kitten, I want you to come" Frank grunted as he picked up the pace of his own thrust's in order to give Gerard a painfully wonderful orgasm, and as if on command Gerard let himself go, spending himself all over Frank's chest, once again cumming completely untouched, Frank continued to slam into Gerard even after the younger boy's orgasm, Frank came soon after as Gerard's hole began to spasm, clenching and unclenching due to the oversensitivity Frank was giving Gerard. 

Soon Gerard collapsed on top of Frank, who had just enough time to slip out of the younger boy "That was a fucking nice was to start the morning" Frank's Gravely voice made Gerard tingle from his head to his toe's "You're telling me" Gerard smiled up at the older man "You're fucking loud in the morning" Frank commented making the younger boy blush "I wasn't too loud was I?" Gerard whispered making Frank laugh "The louder the better, you sound so fucking hot when you're moaning and cussing like that" Frank's hand was tangled in Gerard's hair "Frank, you have cum on your chest" Gerard pointed out as he was about to rest his head on the older man's chest "Well, I think it's shower time" Frank was about to pick Gerard up but an oblivious Figure walking into the room interrupted the sweet moment "Frank, you ready?" Josh stood looking out of the large window "Shit" Frank struggled to get up from the sofa, and adding insult to injury there was absolutely nothing that he could cover himself with quickly "Frank?" Josh turned around to face the two "Oh Jesus Christ, you could have warned me, or at least closed the goddam door" Josh's face turned bright red as he rushed out of the room, not before shouting "Frank, you better be ready in 30 mins, we need to be in Pittsburgh by noon!" and after that a door slamming shut could be heard echoing through the large house. 

Frank and Gerard had taken a super quick shower together before Frank had to rush and throw on one of his best suites on, were as Gerard stayed cuddled up in one of Frank's enormous hoodies that smelt like the older man. 

Josh was at the door waiting with two other men for Frank and Gerard, Tyler stood on his tiptoes as he planted a kiss on the now candyfloss pink-haired man's nose "I'll miss you daddy" Tyler sighed "Can't I come with you?" Tyler begged with puppy dog eyes "No, you have to stay hear baby, you're in charge until we get back" Josh smiled down at the boy "I love you" Josh lent down and ingulfed Tyler in a hug "I love you too, so much more than you will ever know" Josh whispered into Tyler's ear, only just loud enough for Gerard to pick up on it. 

Gerard sat next to Frank in the back of the large Chevy as they took a slight detour to drop him back at his house. Frank walked the younger boy up the steps to the front door "Please be safe" Gerard begged, looking at the older man like he was trying to remember everything about his face "I'm always safe, Remember? I'm indestructible" Frank kissed Gerard sweety on the head and went to walk down the steps before Gerard grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him back in, slamming their lips together in a passionate kiss before Gerard pulled away "I love you" He whispered "I love you too Gerard, wait for me to get back, I have something important to ask you" Frank smiled, and the next thing Gerard knew he was waving Frank goodbye as him and the other's drove away.


	13. Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard goes out and doesn't come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sings like a little screamy uke playing man* Now is the climax tooo the Stoorrryy!!!

"Guy's, you do want anything from the store?" Gerard asked the crowded room, Ryan and Brendon were laughing and joking on the couch, Pete was playing with Patrick's hair and making fun of the chubby boy's fedora whilst Mikey played Mario Kart and Ray hopelessly tried to keep up with him "Yo get some pringles" Mikey's face was in a hard concentrating expression and he didn't even look up "how about some Cheese whiz?" Ryan looked over to Gerard "What the fuck are you going to eat it with? what about chips?" Brendon laughed "Dude, it's cheese whiz, eat that shit from the can" Ryan was dead serious and Brendon tried not to laugh at him, knowing that the skinny boy didn't like to eat often "So just gross canned cheese and Pringles?" Gerard snorted "Oh maybe get Ray a Trash bag so he can clean himself up after I DESTROY HIM" Mikey wailed at the T.v as he moves into 1st place, Gerard just snorted and left the house.

The sun had started to set over Belleville, the sky was painted the same colour as the new bruise's on Gerard's pale hips; Blue, purple and hints of yellow and burnt orange, usually Gerard found his town dirty and ugly but right now, at this time in this light he thought the scene was beautiful. Gerard strolled back down the road with his shopping bag in his hand whilst he rolled a lolly-pop around in his mouth, cherry flavour obviously. 

As Gerard continued to walk down the road he had the niggling sensation that he was being watched, a feeling that crept up his neck like a spider sending uncomfortable chills right the way down his body, he was stuck in between the thought process of 'turn around to see if anyone's there' and 'don't turn around, there might be someone behind you' so he just continued to speed walk up the road, well, that was before a car pulled up alongside him. 

Gerard glanced over to his side and watched a blacked out van pull over, staring in confusion the large side doors to the van opened, a couple men sat in the back looking menacingly at Gerard who at that second dropped his bags and was about to start running, considering his house was in view, just as he began to back up his small frame was tackled from behind into the van, Gerard had tried to struggle but the several arms holding him down where just to much. An odd sensation of slight burning and numbness started to run down his neck with a warm tingle, and suddenly Gerard was out cold. 

Mikey was beginning to grow worried about his brother, he had gone to the shops about an hour ago and still hadn't arrived home yet "Guy's, why isn't Gerard back?" Mikey turned back around "Maybe he's to busy sucking face with Frank" Pete laughed "Frank's out of town, remember?" Ryan reminded the group "Gee should definitely be home by know" Mikey looked out of the living room window "Come on Mikey, we'll help you find him, I'm sure he's just lost track of time" Ray soothed Mikey. 

The boys got halfway down the road before Patrick spotted a shopping bag "who would have left their shopping in the middle of the road?" Brendon puzzled "Maybe whoever it was got spooked and dropped them?" Patrick concluded before the boy's continued to walk to the shop, if it wasn't for Mikey's curious nature he would have never bent down and opened the bag; Pringles, Cheese Whiz and several variations of lollies "Guy's" the panic in Mikey's voice was evident and as the boy's all turned around and examined the items instantly knowing something was very wrong. 

The boy's all sprinted back to the house "What the fuck do I do" Mikey's eye's had already started to well up with tears "Phone Frank" Ryan and Patrick spoke in sync sharing a knowing look, Mikey grabbed the house phone and punched in Franks number.

When Gerard woke up he had no perception of time, he could have been out cold for half an hour or a week, he really didn't know. The oddest thing about the room that Gerard was in was that there wasn't any window's on the walls. Gerard's head was swimming with thought's and feelings, whatever they had injected him with must still be affecting him because his head was swaying one side to the other. After a brief wave of nausea, Gerard bent over the side of the dirty mattress and let the content of his stomach spill onto the already stained wooden floor. 

Warm salty tears slipped down Gerard's cheeks, leaving lakes of mascara run down his face, the young boy had never been so scared and so confused, one second he was walking home with shitty food and the next he was waking up in a strange cold place. 

After what felt like an hour of Gerard curled up crying on the grimy mattress he heard the shuffling of feet somewhere past the darkness "The boy's been out cold for days, If he die's we have a serious problem" whisperers intruded around Gerard's ears making him sick to his bones. He'd been here for days? how many days? Three? four? was anyone looking for him? questions without answers that he would receive flew around his head, dark thoughts of what might happen to him if they knew he was awake started to grow in his mind "I feel sorry for the kid, he's not even out of school apparently" a slightly more empathetic voice rang "Yeah sure, but don't you want ago with him?" A slimy voice muttered followed by a nasty chuckle "Well, I wouldn't say no" the once kinder voice cackled. Gerard was shaking and covering his mouth as flood's of tear's drenched his face and ran down his cold arm's, his breathing was shallow as he silently cried, wedging himself in the corner of the disgusting room. 

"What the fuck do you mean he didn't come back?" Frank raced into the Way's house shortly followed by Josh "He must have just dropped his shit and disappeared" Mikey was pacing up and down the hallway with his hand's in on his head and his finger's pulling on his hair "People don't just disappear!" Frank sat down on the couch and rubbed his face "Look, he's been gone for hours, I'm fucking worried, we're all fucking worried!" Mikey yelled looking at the pained and confused expressions on everyone's face. The boy's sat in silence for a few moments before Frank's phone vibrated in his pocket, as soon as he saw what was on the screen he dropped his phone to the ground. 

An image. One image was all it took for the colour to drain out of his face and for his hands to vibrate with anger. It was Gerard, out cold with his hands bound together behind his back, his skirt was leaving nothing much to the imagination as he was laid out on an old looking mattress, his face was slightly upturned and there was blood smudged on his bottom lip, the caption beneath the horrific picture read; "You shouldn't have fucked me over". 

"Frank?" Josh looked down at his friend "It's fucking McCracken" Frank quickly stood up looking "Bert?" Brendon cocked his eyebrow, Frank looked over at the younger boy and furrowed his features "Who's Bert?" All the boy's sat with open mouths "What do you mean? he's the fucking douchebag that tried to rape Gee? The dude who beat Ryan half to death the other week!" Pete exacerbated "he never told me" Frank hung his head down low "So what the fuck is going on?" Ray rose to his feet and pushed his palms into the side of his head, that's when he looked over at Mikey who was leaning over Frank's phone. When Mikey's eyes fell upon the picture a harsh cry left his throat followed by a cold sweat breaking out all over his body, everyone was trying to talk to him, ask him if he was ok but he couldn't hear them, their voices all morphed into one. A large nauseous feeling crept up from his stomach as he ran into the kitchen, throwing up into the sink as he gripped the sides with white knuckles. 

"Frank! What the fuck have you gotten my brother involved with!" Mikey screamed as he stood in front of the man, his breath smelling like vomit and his whole body shaking almost uncontrollably, Frank looked distant as Mikey continued to yell at him "This is all your fucking fault! If you never met Gee he wouldn't be gone! He would be safe at home with us!" Frank took Mikey's anger and didn't once try to argue back "All your fault! ALL YOUR FAULT!" Mikey started to throw messy punches at Frank's chest before Ray came up behind the lanky boy and pulled him back. Mikey collapsed into Ray's arms and started sobbing hard into his knee's as Ray spoke softly to him "Mikey, it's going to be ok, Frank's going to get Gee back, everything's going to be alright" 

Mikey's brief outbreak of rage was very strange to view from his friends perspective, Brendon, Pete and Ray had known the lanky teen since pre-school, the three immediately clicked and they would all have playdates at the Way's house, which is when Gerard came into the equation. Mikey was never one to show much emotion, of course, he cares about his friends and family but he rarely showed any kind of emotional traits. Gerard knew that Mikey prefered to hide his emotions and bottle them up and would constantly tell him that it wasn't healthy. Mikey was always quite mysterious to outsiders which is probably why so many people were interested in the younger Way brother, maybe not romanticly but they just wanted to know more about him. Seeing Mikey cry physically hurt the three best friends, Ray held Mikey tightly to his chest as the teen wailed and whined.


	14. Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING* Graphic description of abuse and violence

Gerard felt sick, he'd already vomited over the side of the mattress once and he didn't want to risk doing it again in fear of someone hearing and coming in, so far no one had come in to check on him or see if he was awake and he was thankful for it. He didn't know what to expect when that door opened, but he was so not ready to see Bert standing there looking down at his bruised body. 

"Bert?" Gerard's voice was shaky and his mascara was smudged all the way down his face "I never fucking believed it" Bert's smile was two times bigger than Gerard thought possible for a human face "Why are you doing this" Gerard managed to whisper "I'm not" Bert began "It seem's that you've really gotten involved with the wrong person and luckily for you, its not me that's keeping you here" Bert chuckled into the dark room "Then who is it?" Gerard small voice cracked "My father" 

"So, what's our plan boss?" A man named Bob spoke whilst cracking his knuckles "We need to find out where they're keeping Gerard, then we can group together and make a plan" Frank's face was stern as he spoke with tight lips "He could be anywhere!" Mikey choked out through his sobs "No, he's still in Bellville, McCracken wouldn't have taken him far, we know what that fucker's like" Bob reassured the lanky boy "Get some of the guy's to do a drive around, ask them to look out for any odd behaviour" Frank ordered a man named Andy who get straight on the phone and stepped outside the room "Ok, Pete can you and Brendon go and knock on some door's and ask if they saw anything suspicious" Both boys nodded and ran out to the neighbours. 

It was at this point that Josh looked down at his buzzing phone; Call- Unknown number "Josh?" Frank poked hesitantly at his friend's strong shoulder "Who is it?" Bob asked from over his shoulder "I don't know" Josh whispered uncertainly slowly sliding the green 'Answer' button across the screen. 

"Hello?" Josh spoke into the phone "Joshua Dun?" The voice answered "Speaking" He affirmed "We have a certain little boy who's crying for you" The dark voice chuckled "Excuse me?" Josh looked around the room nervously, which was strange for the bright-haired man since he was usually very intimidating, there was some fumbling on the other side of the phone which was then followed by the sound of muffled cry's "No! Stop, please I just want to go home, please let me go!" Josh instantly recognised the voice to be non-other than his beautiful boy, the light of his dark life, the one thing that came above everything else "T-tyler?" Josh's voice wavered in his throat "Joshie? Josh is that you?" Tyler's voice was more clear this time, indicating that the phone was now on loudspeaker, causing Josh to quickly put his own on loudspeaker "Yeah, Tyler it's me, are you ok, where are you? have they hurt you?" Joshes voice was rushed as he searched for every answer "I-i don't know where I am, its dark josh, they keep touching me-" Tyler's voice broke "I-i don't like it Joshie, please h-help me, G-gee's in the other room, I can hear them talking about him, they're saying yucky things Joshie, I think they're going to do bad thing's, pl-please help" 

The whole room paled in colour as they stared at each other, each and every one of them feeling sick to there stomaches "Tyler, listen to me now ok baby, I'm going to find you and I promise every fucker that's laid a finger on you will pay, I know it's hard but listen to what they're telling you to do, if you refuse they're going to hurt you even more-" The pain in joshes chest was real as he thought about dirty men touching his beautiful boy. Tyler was too innocent to be caught up in this, he was far too pure to be involved with this. There was some more commotion on the other side of the phone as it was ripped away from Tyler's grasp "That was some good advice Joshua, lets just hope your pretty boy can follow our orders" the ominous voice was followed by a bellowed laugh that would haunt the whole room for the rest of their lives. Just like that the phone call was ended, signalled by the hollow ending tone ringing out in the silent room. 

Joshes heart was beating loud in his ear's as his breathing became heavy, he couldn't hear what anyone was saying and he quickly realised that he was having a panic attack. His hands and face became clammy as he broke out in a cold sweat, the room looked as if it was pulsating, but not the good kind of pulsating like as if you were at a club on a Friday night, the room wasn't bursting with colour and the vibe didn't make Josh feel like he was alive. The walls were closing in on him making it impossible for him to breath, his clothes felt like they were restricting him, every movement of his muscles felt heavy and he barely process the feeling of a hand rested on the top of his back, but when he did that's what he tried to focus on. Ryan sat next to Josh, rubbing his back and trying to pull the man back to reality, he knew all too well that Josh was having a panic attack. Maybe because of the substantial amount of sweat dripping down his face and the back of his neck or it could have been due to his out of rhythm breaths which seemed to be forced out his mouth "Josh, listen to me, we need your help to save them, I know it's tough trust me, but you need to pull your shit together, Tyler need's you Josh" Ryan's voice stayed calm and laxed as he continued to try and sooth the trembling man. When a cold glass of ice water was pushed between his damp hand's he began to come back to his sense's. 

"They're fucking touching him" Josh whispered into the air with a compleat lack of emotion "He sounded so scared" he added looking blankly at his cup "We all heard Josh" Ryan kept his hand on the mans back "Those fuckers are going to die tonight" Frank hissed through gritted teeth "I'm so sorry you guys have all got caught up in this shit" Frank sighed shaking his head at his own selfishness, he knew he shouldn't have gotten involved with Gerard, he knew it would cause pain but he still continued to act upon his selfish feelings "It's ok" Mikey's voice alarmed the others, even making Joshes head pop up, and after a brief moment of silence he began to speak again "It's not your fault that we're in this mess, I'm not saying that I forgive you for not telling us the type of work you're into or the type of danger you could have gotten us in, but you're here now, we all are, and we need to do somthing! Tyler and Gerard are alone and scared right now, and we need to help them" Mikey sighed, wiping his swollen eyes "We need to stop feeling sorry for ourselves and do something" Mikey's raw broken voice choked out, and immediately Josh and Frank looked at each other "Patrick? can you trace that call?" 

Bert stared down at Gerard "Your dad did this?" Gerard voice came out much calmer than he thought was possible considering the situation he had found himself in "That's what I said isn't it?" Bert spat "Why would he do this" Gerard asked cautiously, trying not to catch eye contact with Bert himself "That old guy you've been fucking, Frank? He took something from my dad a while back, one of his best sellers if you know what I mean" Bert winked "and he want's it back" he added, "Then why am I here?" Gerard was starting to grow nauseous again as he tried to calm himself down "Think of it as ugh- insurance, yeah, insurance!" Bert chuckled as he found the word he was looking for "Bert this is insane, just let me go" Gerard cried raising his arms up as Bert strode towards the scared boy, trailing his dirty finger up Gerard's bare leg "Now where's the fun in that" Gerard began to shake and tremble as Bert continued to gently press fingers into the soft skin of Gerard's pale legs "You know, I alway's thought you where so beautiful, I still do, even like this with your makeup smudged all down your face, tears stained down your face" Bert put a hand on Gerard's face, creepily smoothing his thumb over Gerard's wet cheeks "Especially like this" Bert corrected himself. Gerard was looking anywhere but forward, anything to avoid Bert's perverted eye's that Gee knew were roaming over his cold body "You should have said yes to one of my date's Gerard" Bert whispered close to the pretty boy's ear. 

Gerard's eyes were squeezed shut as he felt Bert's sickly breath sticking to his skin "Open your eye's" Bert whispered calmly however Gerard did not listen as he kept his eyes shut painfully tight "Don't make me repeat myself" Bert sighed as his hand latched around the top of Gerard's inside thigh and squeezed, earning a pained shriek from the younger boy who's eyes shot open "Good" Bert sadistically complimented to terrified boy "Kiss me" Bert commanded "W-what" Gerard hiccuped through his endless supply of tears "I said kiss me!" He shouted. Reluctantly Gerard slowly began to lean closer to Bert, he could already smell the Greasy guy's disgusting breath. Bert grew impatient waiting for Gerard so he roughly grabbed the boy by his hair and slammed his lips into the others, Gerard whimpered as he felt Bert's tongue poke and prod against his lips, he could feel his tears fall into their connected mouths as he began to taste salt and iron. 

Bert quickly sat back from Gerard and examined the other boy, a slight stream of blood ran down his lips and dribbled off his chin, he was uncontrollably sobbing and shaking as he rocked back and forth, the sight was making Bert rock solid in his pants and it was obvious to Gerard "Why don't you be a good fucking bitch and get on your hands and knees" Bert chuckled lowly as he began to palm himself over his jeans "N-no, please don't do this, p-please!" Gerard cried before moving his head over the side of the bed and heaving twice before throwing up whatever was left in his stomach "Do what I fucking said and maybe I'll prep you" Bert smiled disgustingly sweetly, "Please" Gerard whispered hopelessly before Bert harshly grabbed him and flipped him onto his stomach "You should have listened to me" 

Gerard cried harshly into the mattress below him as Bert pinned him down so he was unable to move, he tried to think about anything else other than Bert's free hand stuffed up his skirt and roughly pulling his panties down "I wish you would cooperate, you'd look so good on your hands and knee's" Bert's voice was muffled under the sound of Gerard's loud sobs "Please! Stop please" Gerard begged as he heard Bert's zipper come down followed by the rustling of him pulling his jean's halfway down his legs "You had this coming, maybe you'll think twice about wearing those pretty little short skirts, skipping around like a whore trying to be innocent" Gerard tried screaming for help only to be met with Bert pulling his hair back "No one's going to fucking hear you, the only people who can hear you don't care, and after I'm done with you, everyone else gets a turn, you're nothing but a fucking prop" Bert growled and shoved Gerard's head back down into the filthy mattress. Soon Bert's hand snaked up the insides of his thigh's, running a finger between Gerard's cheeks as he begged for anything other than the fate that awaited him. 

But what was wrongly supposed to follow never came? 

All Gerard could hear was gunfire and shouting, the type of noise that bounced around his head and the room itself, Bert pulled back from Gerard as the gun's stopped, quickly twisting his head around to stare at the large metal door behind him as it was pulled open. 

Frank stepped into the small room, looking at the scene in front of him. Bert's trousers were pulled down with his boxers around his midthigh, his dick was still out as he sat on Gerard who was naked from the waist down. Bert looked more scared than ever as he looked up at the terrifying inked man "Get the fuck away from him!" Frank quickly threw himself forward and slammed his body into Bert's and pushed him up against the wall and pointed his handgun to the boys throat "You fucking hurt him, I'm going to make you regret the day you where born you useless fucking cunt" Frank growled as he pulled back and shot Bert in the shoulder, and then shot his leg as he yelled out in agonising pain, and with one swift shot to the head his brain matter exploded onto the wall behind him, covering Frank's face in the crimson liquid. He instantly slumped lifelessly over and slid down the wall. 

Frank quickly turned on his feet and pulled Gerard onto his lap as he tried to ask the boy if he was ok but all the stress hit Gerard at once and the younger boy passed out in Frank's arms, after almost being raped and watching Bert get killed Frank knew that Gerard couldn't handle that type of stress. 

It was a blur when Gerard was walked out of the building that he was held in, body's littered the floor and blood painted the walls as Gerard slipped in and out of consciousness on his journey to Frank's car. "Gee, it's going to be ok now, I've got you, I'm never going to let anything like that happen to you again, its ok" Gerard would remember the shaky tone of Frank's voice for a long time after, looking up Gerard sent a lifeless smile at the older man before drifting off into another realm of darkness.


End file.
